Harry Potter and the Twist in Time
by mipk90
Summary: Harry accidentally goes into the Marauder's Era. Under the identity of Harry Patterson, Harry gets to meet his parents, with two questions. How is going to get home, and who is that trying to kill him? Powerful!Harry in chapter 7 and up. Reviews appreciated. NO SLASH!
1. Back At Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Disclaimer: The ****author J.K. Rowling. I am only the creator of the plot. :)**

**I am not British, so point out any American mistakes I make please.**

**I know that the idea is used many times, yet only two of them I read were actually finished. I hope to complete this Fan fiction, even though my updates might take a while.**

**Lastly, this is my first Fanfiction. Just if you wanted to know.**

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, The Chosen One, and the Boy-who-lived etc. was about to go mad. Almost a year ago, he had defeated Lord Voldemort (who people _still _call You-Know Who), the once most feared wizard in history aside from Albus Dumbledore. Crowded with fame and fans, he had had enough. Every night, he would go to sleep inside Ron's Chudley Cannon decorated room at the Burrow. The night was worse than the day. Deep in sleep, he would be attacked with nightmares about everyone who had died because of him…for him. Guilt would over take him every day. It was enough to make any man go insane from the stress.

Hermione, meanwhile, went back to Hogwarts to do her 7th year that she had missed. She explained to Harry and Ron about what she wanted to do as an adult: work at the Ministry of Magic. The two boys had no doubt that it was for House-Elves' rights. While she was there, she would send letters to Harry daily, trying to cheer him up. She knew Harry was having troubles, but naive of how many. Ron would try half-heartedly, remembering Fred whenever he was thinking about Harry and the Second Great War.

However, Harry had an idea. It was going to allow him some free time from his life to a different one. It would be something like walking into a Pensive. Of course, not everything had to be real to enjoy it, like fantasies or daydreaming. Therefore, while Ron and Hermione were trying to let him think about happier events, he planned everything in his head. He knew that he would have to take advantage of Hermione at Hogwarts, but as Dumbledore use to say, it for "the greater good". Oh, how he hated that saying.

Harry asked his bushy-haired friend for a favor one day in a letter, taken by his new, beautiful hazel brown owl named Slepin that he bought shortly after the war. It was hard to get a new one, but there was no use crying over it forever. In the letter, he wondered if Hermione could ask Professor McGonagall if she would allow him to come back to Hogwarts for a while. As he finished tying the letter to the owl's leg, deep inside, Harry felt unsure about everything he was about to do, but quickly composed himself as Slepin flew off from the Burrow's kitchen window. Surprisingly, McGonagall had agreed enthusiastically. Harry had suspicions about why: he might have been one student Professor McGonagall favored. Harry snorted at the though. As if she would ever admit that out loud.

The following morning, Harry had a plain breakfast of eggs and toast, made by Mrs. Weasely. Despite Fred's death, all the Weasleys were very kind to him, and gave him compassion he did not think he deserved. Harry quickly thanked her, then went to the fireplace to travel by Floo from the Burrow to the Headmistress's office.

"Headmistress McGonagall's Office!" He said loudly, then felt himself leave the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor McGonagall was having an ordinary morning. She ate her morning breakfast at the Great Hall, and made sure no fights were to happen between the Slytherins and Griffyndors. She was pleased to notethat the two Houses' fights and arguments decreased considerably. She had just left after all the students left from their first month day back at Hogwarts. At the gargoyles, she said the password:"NickleBerry." The days of candy passwords were over. She had always thought Albus' security was dangerously low, because any person could guess the password with ease. She entered the office and sat down at her paper-covered desk with a huff. Trust the Ministry to make everything harder than necessary. asking for money from the school governors to buy 10 new Cleansweeper Brooms took about three weeks.

Almost immediately after picking up her quill, her fall-decorated fireplace glowed green. She didn't expect expect any visitors besides Harry, and he was suppose to arrive at the afternoon. Pointing her wand at the fireplae, she waited for the head of the intruder to pop out. Surprisingly, it was Potter's head that showed up, smiling at her.

"Hello, Professor! Sorry I came earlier than I intended. Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly, seeing her wand almost sticking up his nose. Quickly, McGonagall put her wand back inside her robe pocket. "No, it's quite all right. I thought someone else was trying to enter,"she said. When Mcgonagall whispered the floo password, Harry entered the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Potter, care to explain why you came so early?" McGonagall asked, amused as the black-haired teen rolled out of the fireplace, coughing and sputtering.

"Sorry, Professor, I've never been a big fan of Floo traveling," he said nervously, looking at the mess he made. He got up from the floor, tried to wipe off the dust of his cloak unsuccessfully, and shook his hand with McGonagall's. "I guess I was in a hurry to be here. I always loved Hogwarts," he explained. As he looked around the room, he felt his throat tighten uncomfortably. They were in the room that once belonged to Dumbledore. Some of his possessions were still on the desk, but they could hardly be seen from the stack of papers that littered the entire place.

"Well, it's nice to see you again," she stated finally after using her wand to clean Harry's robe.

"You too, Professor."

"Hello, my boy," said an old but familiar voice. Harry turned around quickly and came face-to-face with the portrait of the greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore. He found himself walking towards his dead professor.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, unknown of the small smile that had grown on McGonagall's face. Dumbledore chuckled quietly and said, "You seem to have grown a lot this past year, Harry." Harry blushed. He did seem to get a bit more taller during the past year, very close to Ron's height, actually! But he was sure his growth spurt was now finished.

"I would offer you lemon drops, but most unfortunately, I'm stuck inside this beautiful painting," He said, pointing at the blue armchair behind him. After a few moments of silence, when Harry just stared, Dumbledore's bright, electric blue eyes lost their twinkle.

"Harry, you must be careful about your decisions," Dumbledore said gravelyThe other portraits suddenly looked suspicious, as did the semi-new Headmistress. Harry stared at him, his eyes wide and now slightly dry mouth gaping. Could Albus possibly know what Harry was up to? He quickly waved the idea off. That was impossible; he had never said anything to anyone.

_He does always know everything, even when dead_, a voice said in his head.

_He is always suspicious anyways. _

_He can do legimency._

_I_ mastered_ occlumency. Besides, he is in a painting! _

_ You never know with magic, _ the tiny voice in his head stated mysteriously, and disappeared.

"Always trust Potter to do something he should be expelled for," a voice drawled. Harry turned and saw Professor Snape. He didn't know what to think about him anymore. He was always a git towards Harry, but at the end, he found out that he was protecting him for Lily. Which was kind of gross.

"Nice to see you too,_ Professor,_" Harry replied, not wanting to get into trouble with McGonagall. Snape continued as if he hadn't heard him. "How you get away with everything is beyond me, Potter. Just like your father, you are always-" He stopped abruptly, seeing Dumbledore's glare sent his way. It was a glare that no man ever wanted to be at the end of. Dumbledore then turned back to Harry.

"Do you understand, Harry? I must stress this out to you," he continued.

"Ok, sir." Harry replied, covering up his sudden nervousness with ease. Lately, it was easier to hide away his feelings from others. It was a skill that was needed almost everyday for him. Dumbledore looked a bit worried, but nodded anyways. He suddenly smiled, the twinkle back in his eyes, and waved to Harry. "Nice to see you, my boy!" he said as a goodbye.

Dumbledore's happiness radiated onto everyone and every portrait in the room. Harry smiled back, but inside, he felt guilty for Dumbledore putting so much trust in him. He could never really understand why he did. He nodded at both professors, and opened the doors.

"Harry?" McGonagall said. He turned to face her. "Watch out for the kids,"she said with a smile tugging at her lips. Harry groaned out loud. How could he forget? Every student would want his autograph. "Thanks for reminding me," he said, and went down the circular steps into the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First thing first: get the Invisibility Cloak from his trunk he knew McGonagall had put inside his old dorm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter felt back at home when he stepped inside the Gryffindor Common Room. After getting the password from a third year, Harry went to the Fat Lady and was met with silence inside the room. All at once, everyone of every age crowded around his or her hero, trying to shake his hand. Prefects were having internal battles on whether or not they should stop the Gryffindors, or meet Harry for themselves. Feeling as if he were about to be suffocated, he looked for an escape. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a head with bushy brown hair, and ran towards it.

"Hermione!" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Harry! Are you all right? Did the Floo give you trouble?" Hermione asked worriedly as she held his hand, and Harry could not help but laugh. Some things would never change.

"I'm all right, how are you?" he replied, and Hermione's face lit up with a bright smile.

"You'll never believe it, Harry! I'm Head Girl!"

Harry smiled. "That's great, congratulations."

Later that day, in other words, two hours, word spread throughout the school that the great Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts. Harry felt as if he were back in his first year, when everyone tried to get a good look at him as if they had never seen him before. Also, this time, many teachers were also staring at harry as if he had an extra head. When McGonagall saw this, she would quickly engage them in a conversation, which Harry was thankful for.

Besides all this, however, this year is was even more annoying, with people spreading absurd rumors about helping Harry defeat You-Know-Who. It was ridiculous. Most people who said these rumors just wanted popularity.

_Just like his father._

This thought came suddenly to Harry as he was eating pumpkin pastries in the Great Hall between Hermione and Ginny. He almost choked on it, and Ginny quickly pounded his back with strength he never knew she had until he spit it out. Oddly, the thought made Harry want the day to finish faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken a while to convince Hermione to allow him to go around Hogwarts at night. By then, everyone was soundly sleeping in their dorm, while Hermione and Harry were arguing in the common room. Ginny was fast asleep in a red plushy armchair that was in front of the now dead fire.

At the end, Harry had no choice but to swiftly lie about wanting to go down to the Kitchens. Her response was what he was hoping for. Remembering the House-Elves, His best friend walked away grumbling and muttering to herself about something like "labor" or rubbish like that. With added guilt placed inside his heart, he put on his Invisibility cloak and left the common room with the Marauder's Map and wand in his pocket.

"Lumos," Harry whispered as he brought out the Map. After scanning it for a few seconds, he put it away and ran towards the 7th floor corridor, narrowly avoiding Peeves when he knocked down a suit of armor.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, next one will be more interesting, trust me! I just had to add the basics first. **** Feel free to criticize me, but make sure it has reason. Thanks!**


	2. The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: Not me. Just JKR.**

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the followers. I hope this chapter is more interesting.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry stood in front of the hidden door of the Come-and-Go room on the 7th floor corridor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He started pacing under his Invisibility Cloak, having one of the biggest internal battles he had ever had with the tiny voice in his head.

_I could see my parents_ Harry stated once again.

_They are dead! Nothing brings back the dead!_ The voice said.

_The Resurrection Stone did, and yet Dumbledore hid that away from me._

_It got lost in the forest! That was the only possible way, and now it is gone._

_This might be another way._

_It is dangerous! Dumbledore said so!_

_How would Dumbledore know?_ Harry though, then heard himself saying it out loud. He sighed in frustration, and grabbed his messy black hair. Obviously Dumbledore would know. He would try to do anything to bring back Ariana or meet her again. By that time, Harry guessed that almost all the staff were in their beds, having peaceful dreams.

Harry tried countless times to get the Room of Requirement to open, but nothing was happening. At first, he thought he was at the wrong place, and tried everywhere else, but it was all in vain. He had also said everything possible:

I want to see my parents.

I want my parents to see me.

I want to visit my parents.

I want to visit Hogwarts in the past.

I want to see Sirius Black.

I want to see the Marauders.

Those were just a few of the countless others. He was sure he just was not saying it right. If Ron were there, he'd say,"C'mon, Harry, let's just go to bed and try again tomorrow. Besides, I doubt it would work anyways."

If Hermione were with him, she would be saying, "Harry, it's impossible to travel into the past. I know you want to see your parents, but there's nothing you could do."

After all, that is what they always said when Harry suspected something. The only problem was that Harry was always correct when it came to trusting his gut. The worst part was that every time he failed to say what he wanted, the annoying voice in his head kept telling him to go over his plan. Harry was at a point of wanting to strangle it. The last thing he needed was to doubt what he was doing every minute.

Sure, he had seen his parents in the mirror of Erised, the twin core wand, and the resurrection done, but all those times were brief, as Voldemort was constantly planning a way to kill wanted to meet them when _he _wanted to, but anyone else.

Finally, something that Harry never thought in a million years could be possible: the tiny voice gave him advice.

_Why don't you try to say something different?_

_Are you deaf, I've tried about 30 different requests!_

_No, I mean like, word it differently. Instead of, "I want to see (blah blah blah)" say something like "I want to meet (blah blah blah)" _Harry thought about this.

_I'll try it._ He finally decided.

Inspired by this new idea, Harry said, "I want to meet my parents…I want to meet my parents…I want to meet my parents…" while he walked back and forth. To his utmost surprise, a door solidified on the wall with a glass doorknob. Forgetting all warnings from his head and Dumbledore, Harry eagerly threw his Invisibility Cloak on the floor, opened the door and stepped inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're sure Potter will try something tonight?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore for the third time. She glanced at the clock. It was 11:27pm. The conversation was going in circles for about an hour.

"I'm about positive. It might be something about meeting his parents. Why else would he come? But, it could be tomorrow also." Dumbledore added thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow!" the Headmistress nearly screamed. "All this time you were telling me _today._" She was ready to pull her hair out as she saw Dumbledore only smile. "How could Harry meet his parents here again? It's impossible!"

"Anything could be possible," Dumbledore said happily as he got a lemon drop out from his never-ending box of them. McGonagall put a stern expression on her face.

"You're no help to me Albus. Shall I keep the staff out longer for their rounds?" Dumbledore sat back in his blue chair, eyes twinkling. "It would be no use. Harry has an Invisibility Cloak."

At this, McGonagall looked surprised. "Ah, yes, I forgot about that. Is it inherited from his father?" She saw Dumbledore nod, then sighed.

"Well then, we will have to trust Harry to make correct decisions for himself. Lord knows how a boy could be so foolish after everything he has ever done in his young life," she stated, and Albus could only nod again in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry walked inside the Room of Requirement, his surrounding changed completely. He saw colors swirling around him, and finally found himself standing dangerously close to the lake outside Hogwarts. Well, Harry supposed it was the lake. Instead of the water being clear and glittering from sunlight, it seemed as if someone put a big pink party tablecloth to cover the entire surface of it. Many people were surrounding him, pointing and laughing at it. It might have been the beginning of the year, because the leaves on the trees were turning orange. Harry turned around quickly, and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a door connected to a tree trunk that most certainly led back to his present time.

Harry heard voices near him.

"C'mon, Wormtail, we have to get out of here!" As Harry looked at where the familiar voice came from, he nearly fainted. Sirius Black, alive and well, James Potter, black hair sticking up from every angle, and Remus Lupin, looking tired and nervous, were all sitting on their floating broomsticks, no doubt getting ready to escape the prank scene. Unfortunately, Peter Pettigrew was utterly failing to make his broomstick grow to proper size. He was pointing his wand at the miniature figure of his broom, whispering the spell that his wand was not responding to.

"It's...not...-working!" He said breathlessly.

As Harry's brain caught up with everything, felt the need to strangle Peter. There he was, looking at the murderer of his parents. Why his father ever wanted to be Peter's friend did not come to his mind. He ran towards him and tried to push him to the ground, but his hand slid through Peter's arm. He remembered where he was: inside something similar to a memory in a pensive.

"Here, I'll help you," Remus said as he jumped off his own broom. Harry heard Sirius curse.

"It's too late! McGonagall is coming!" he said hurriedly. They all shrunk their brooms again with their wands and quickly put them in their pockets.

"Potter! Black! What did you do this time?" McGonagall said walking toward them, staring at the lake.

Sirius flashed a smile at her. "Always blaming the innocent ones, are we?" he asked.

"Don't give me that look! I know you did it; you always cause the problems! Put it back right now." The Deputy Headmistress added in a deadly whisper.

"Okay, okay, don't lose your pants, woman," James muttered, and whispered the counter-spell.

"30 points from Gryffindor, and detention for all of you. Report to Mr. Filch tonight at 8 pm," she said, and walked away, clearly not wanting to get involved anymore, for some reason. Sirius just shrugged while James rounded on Wormtail. Harry was pleased to note that he looked frightened.

"Can't you do anything right, Wormtail? It was a simple spell. We learned it in our third year!"

Sirius pushed them away from each other. "Don't worry, Prongs, it was worth it. Wasn't it, Moony?" he turned to ask Remus, who looked away.

"It would have been nice to not be caught, you know," he replied slowly. "Then we wouldn't have to lose all those points," he said, obviously trying to not pick sides, and sat at the tree Harry was standing near to read a book.

"Whatever, it's fine for you two, but I've got to make Lily notice me this year! I was going to start tonight, but now I have detention." James explained, walking around the tree.

Sirius sat back next to Remus. "Who cares? You'll be rejected anyways. Besides, there's no more bloody O.W.L.s this year!" He said happily. This meant they must be in their sixth year. Harry was surprised; he was two years older than his father was.

James snorted. "Thanks for the emotional help, Padfoot," he said sarcastically, and took out his broom and grew it to its original size. He sent a look at the nearby girls, then messed his hair up more. Then he looked at his friends. "I'll be back later. Have to do something," he said, and kicked off into the air. Harry was impressed by his father. He really did fly a broom well, but it was not half as fast as his Lightning Strike. He wondered what the best broom was in this time. Peter continued to stand still, probably still scared about being yelled at by another fellow Marauder.

_What a wuss._

The silence continued in the group. Many students started to walk away from their hiding spots after finding out their conversation was over. Sirius put a tickling charm onto Peter out of sheer boredom ("Stop it! Stop it!") until he wet his pants. Face red with embarrassment, he quickly ran off to the boy's dorm, forgetting to put a simple drying spell on to not look even more ridiculous.

"Can one person be so thick?" Sirius wondered aloud when Peter was inside the castle. Without getting an answer from his only friend available, he went to impress the girls near them, who would all blush and giggle. The sun was slowly setting down. It seemed like Peter did not to be near Sirius or James for any more, so he disappeared for the rest of the day. Harry was about to leave back to Hogwarts to come back the next day, when Remus got up from his spot and walked over behind Sirius.

"Padfoot," Remus said, excitements clear in his words, "Look what I found!" Padfoot, who never knew Remus had moved, was startled badly. Harry laughed as he jumped up and hit his face in a different tree.

"Merlin, Moony, what is it? You didn't have to scare me half to death!" Sirius exclaimed, rubbing his nose.

Remus obviously didn't hear a word which Sirius had said, and continued, "I found this really neat new spell in this book I got today from the library." Hearing the words 'new spell' got the attention of the dog animagus.

"New spell, you say? What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Sirius said excitedly like a five year old. Harry walked closer towards them.

"You say, 'Memrol Non' while pointing your wand to the sky, and anyone invisible under any type of spell or trying to hide from you will be revealed!" Moony said, his face stuck in the book. Harry sadly remembered Hermione from this, when they were at Hogwarts before any wars had started.

"Are you sure it will work? Is it dangerous?" Sirius pondered.

"I'm pretty sure it's alright. Want to try it?" Sirius nodded frantically. Harry was not worried about what was about to happen; indeed, he was excited to see any spies being caught and embarrassed. Besides, he might be able to use it later for himself.

Lupin cleared his throat and said, "Here goes nothing. Memrol Non!" he bellowed, and a blue light shot out like a firework from his wand. His eyes glowed with excitement. Harry never felt anything, so his semi-tense body relaxed against the roots of the big tree. He had spoken too soon.

Suddenly, Harry felt a shiver run down his spine, and his stomach bubbled. It was not painful, but very uncomfortable. He felt his skin getting tighter on his bones and his hair shrinking into his scalp. It felt almost like taking the Polyjuice Potion. Dots began to form in front of his eyes. The sun disappeared and the sky turned black. Then the pain began. A throb in both his lower calf made him fall to his knees. Harry screamed; his arms and legs felt as if they were about to fall off. His shoulders and ankles twisted in odd angels. His spine was bending enough to crack in two. His skull felt as if it were being hammered from the inside. His hands hurt and felt bruised from the smallest of movements. It seemed as if his toes were about to be pulled off from being stretched with invisible fingers.

All at once, it stopped. Oblivious to the stares from teenagers with shocked faces, Harry ran towards the lake just in time to vomit. Sweat was falling down his face and sticking his long bangs to his forehead. He felt as if he ran around the whole castle twice without a break. He waited until his erect breathing slowed until he got up from the ground. As he stared at his reflection in the lake, he saw his face looking younger, with fewer wrinkles. Then he noticed that his legs were shorter.

"Blimey! I'm younger!" Harry said, and if his guess was correct, he was sixteen again, like his father. But that could only mean…

Looking around, he saw everyone's attention focused on him. This puzzled him; he was invisible. Harry swiftly looking backwards to see what everyone was looking at. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he looked back at everyone.

"Um, hi?" Harry asked, wanting to know if they can indeed see him.

"How'd you do that, Prongs?" Sirius asked, walking up to him. This sent major mental alerts inside his brain. Sirius was walking to _him._ Harry ran to the tree with the door that led back to his present time. To his absolute horror, it had disappeared!

"Padfoot, what do you mean? I'm right here!" said a different voice in the distance. James Potter was landing his broom to see what was going on.

"I was going to ask Lily out now instead of waiting until tomorrow, and then I see a clustered group of people. You didn't do a prank without me, did you?" James asked.

"No," Moony said, "I did a new spell to detect hidden people, and then your twin shows up in front of us!"

Harry saw James stare at him. "Look, I'm not supposed to be here… Can I just meet Dumbledore?" Harry asked, his heart pumping fast. What if he was stuck here forever?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moony was having a nice time reading his new Defense book while his friends were bickering non-stop. He usually read to ignore them and their pranks. He had always wanted to stop them with the pranks and bullying Severus, but his worst fear would come to mind: What if they ditch him? Having the marauders as friends helped him during the full moon, and they never said something mean about his "furry little problem." He was thankful for that. So there he was, reading, when he came across a new spell.

_The revealer spell _

_Made by Stan the Stinky in 1237, this spell will reveal anyone hidden or around you. The spell itself takes most of the body's energy, but may come back in a maximum of three hours. The Ministry has not officially made this spell illegal, but came very close in a trial in 1463 for the killing of a pensive-watcher. If anyone is reviewing a memory while the spell is taken, there is a ninety-nine percent chance of the person's death from inexplicable pain and the side-effects vary greatly. Only the strongest of wizards may be able to survive, but most likely die in the next twenty-four hours. Use strong caution when said._

_Incitation:_

_Memrol Non (while pointing the wand upwards.)_

Therefore, Remus told Sirius about it. He knew it would help for their pranks and making sure nobody was watching. They had the Map, of course, but that seemed a bit old compared to this. Not to mention, he was almost a hundred percent sure that the odds of someone watching were very, _very _low.

**(Skip this part)**

A kid about their age appeared from thin air, vomiting violently into the lake. No one said anything, staring with shock at the newcomer. He looked at us when he was done. Remus saw that he was sweating badly. He looked around, then back at everyone. His face showed confusion and nervousness

"Um, hi?" he asked hoarsely.

Remus saw Sirius walk up to him.

"How'd you do that, Prongs?" He asked. Suddenly, his brain clicked. This guy wasn't James. It was a memory-watcher getting stuck in his time. He groaned and shook his head. How did he always get caught in a mess like this?

"Padfoot, what do you mean? I'm right here!" said a different voice in the distance. The real James was landing his broom to see what was going on.

"I was going to ask Lily out now instead of waiting until tomorrow, and then I see a clustered group of people. You didn't do a prank without me, did you?" James asked.

"No," Remus said, "I did a new spell to detect hidden people, and then your twin shows up in front of us!" he confessed in a low voice.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be here…" the James twin said anxiously, "Can someone take me to Dumbledore?" Remus knew it was his fault, so he said, "Sure, follow me." All the time they were walking, Remus was suspicious on how the kid survived what was supposed to be the pain. He guessed that was the reason of the puking. So far, so good. Nobody died.

…_but will most likely die in the next twenty-four hours… _A voice in his head whipered.

**I really like how this chapter turned out. Thanks for reading! Please review. :)**


	3. New Problems Arise

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling. I only own the plots.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry Potter was following the teenage Remus Lupin in Hogwarts, pretending to be confused of where they were going in the year 1977. He was sure that most people on the school grounds were staring at him. Harry did not blame them. It is not every day you see someone pop in front of your eyes. Well, unless they are apparating, of course. Besides, being the Savior of the Wizarding World made you get use to this type of stuff.

His legs felt like jelly. It was hard to walk after your body felt like it was ripping apart and being back in your sixteen-year-old body. Harry still did not comprehend what had just happened, but he was sure of one thing: he had time-traveled about 28 years into the past.

"I never got your name," Lupin said as they entered the castle.

"Oh, Harry. Just Harry." He said, not knowing what his last name should be. Lupin raised his eyebrow, but answered, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied, and they walked on in silence.

As he limped towards Dumbledore's office, another plan started forming in his head. He knew he should not trust them anymore, but he couldn't help himself.

Step One: Go to Dumbledore and tell him everything.

Step Two: Obliviate his parents.

Step Three: Dumbledore will do the rest.

It was lame, but he did not exactly care at that moment.

As much as Harry wanted to enjoy his time with his parents, he knew it was too risky. Contrary to some belief, he does think before he acts. Well, sometimes, at least. Anyways, Dumbledore always knew what to do. He could fix the problem straight away. Something he definitely wanted to ask was about the age changing part.

Soon enough, the two teens reached the gargoyles.

"Sugar Quills," Remus said. The stones did not move.

"Licorice Wands. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Chocolate Frogs," he added to the list, with a dreamy look on his face. Harry had to stifle a laugh at that. It seemed that Lupin had loved chocolate even as a kid.

"Like chocolate, huh?" Harry asked, and quickly wished he didn't. The thought of any type of food made him feel disgusted.

"Yeah..."

"Are you going to just stay there or move?" a new voice said. The gargoyles had slid apart with annoyed looks on their faces. They quickly went up the revolving steps.

"His passwords are always a type of candy, so it's always easy to guess them," Lupin explained as they reached the top. Harry nodded at this already know piece of information. At the doors, Lupin knocked and opened the doors at a "Come in!"

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked before they had both fully walked in. They politely declined. Dumbledore looked younger in this time. His beard was shorter and was neater. His face did not seem so old. The only thing that stayed the same was the amount of energy that came from his body, even as he was sitting down. Harry's heart flipped as he got a good look at his old headmaster.

"Well, what seems to be the problem? Not getting into more trouble, are you?" Dumbledore asked with a pointed look at Harry, who he obviously thought was James.

"Well, no, sir. You see, this isn't James Potter." Remus said nervously, wringing his hands together. Harry would have done the same thing if he were in the Marauder's shoes.

"Ah, yes. You seem to be quite correct, Mr. Lupin. If you will kindly wait outside so I may discuss everything with our new friend." Dumbledore replied, now scrutinizing Harry with his x-ray eyes. Lupin nodded and immediately left the room. Harry looked at his feet. He did not enjoy being closely examined by anyone. It made his neck feel hot and very self-conscience. Not needing to add that was his headmaster talking to him in his real body after being dead for two years.

"Have a seat," the younger Dumbledore said politely as he finished inspecting Harry, waving at hand at the high plushy armchair that sat across his desk. Harry sunk inside it, so he pushed himself up. He noticed that his feet did not reach the ground. It was a peculiar feeling; being sixteen again made him feel very small indeed.

"Now, may I ask you your name?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Harry James Potter. I believe I'm from the future, sir." Harry said, wondering if that was a bad thing to say.

"How did you come to this time period? I believe time-turners only take a person backwards in time up to twenty-four hours." **(A.N. I am not sure if they were made back then, but I'll just say they were anyways.)**

"No, you see, it was a mistake, professor," Harry said uncomfortably, remembering how he broke the future Dumbledore's trust, "I was just watching a memory about this time, and all of a sudden I felt really sick,"- Harry didn't want to tell Dumbledore about all the pain-"and then I saw everyone staring at me. I'm guessing I just appeared here. Oh, and I also got de-aged to sixteen," he finished. Harry knew he was keeping lots of information away, but he didn't think anything else was necessary.

Dumbledore looked at Harry from the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"Do you mind if I use Veriteserum on you for necessary precautions?" Harry trusted Dumbledore completely, so he swallowed the substance.

"Are you from the future?"

"Yes"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Do you wish to become one in the future?"

"No."

"Do you follow Lord Voldemort in any way?"

"No." The potion was about to run out, so he asked one more question.

"Do you have a connection with Voldemort in any way?"

"Yes," was the last thing Harry said before he regained conscience.

"Satisfied?" Harry asked, putting his body that had slumped down upright.

"Completely," Dumbledore lied, thinking about the connection question, then shook his head. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand. You do not have one idea as to how to came here?"

"Well," Harry replied slowly. He did not want Lupin to get into trouble. "Remus Lupin did some sort of spell while I was standing near him, and- like I said- I felt sick, then I appeared," he finished lamely.

"Did he not say or give out any type of hints on what the spell does?"

"Actually, I remember his saying it would reveal hidden people near or around the caster of the spell, but that's all." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"I will have to talk to Mr. Lupin about this spell he did. For now, we will have to Sort you into a house and get you settled in. I take it you went to Hogwarts in the future?" He asked, and Harry nodded. Before he got up, though, he sighed said to Harry, "Mr. Potter, you do not understand the amount of self restraint I have to use to not ask about the future. If I ever ask anything, please do not answer me. Understand?" He asked tiredly, putting his head in his hands.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, not knowing how to feel about that. He, too, would want to know the future of everything, but no person could ever possible know everything. It would not be right, knowing who will be born, who will die and how.

"Good," he answered, and got up from his chair, "as you know, dinner will take place in the Great Hall as usual. As for your last name, let us use Patterson for now. Try to act as if you are new to this magnificent castle, and unsure of where to go. Make up a background story in case. By the way, are you the son of Lily Evans and James Potter?" He asked curiously, the twinkle back in his eyes.

"Uh, yes, sir," Harry answered, and got nervous of actually meeting his parents in person. Dumbledore smiled. "Who would have thought?" he muttered happily. Then he shook his head. "You will get Sorted before dinner begins. I daresay you will enjoy meeting your parents as teenagers." At this, Harry gave him a weak smile. Dumbledore never knew he was an orphan in the future.

"I'll see you later, I guess, Professor," he said weakly, and left the office. Dumbledore tilted his head and wondered what he said wrong. He then shook his head. It was probably just nerves. He sat back down, got out a lemon drop for himself, and started thinking about this mysterious newcomer, why he got younger, and a spell he had never heard of before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1999**

Hermione Granger was running nonstop all over Hogwarts. She turned every corner in every corridor, and when she did not find who or what she was looking for, she would turn back around to go to the next. Ginny Weasely was on her tail, close behind. Neither of them were paying any attention to the incredulous looks on the faces of the student population. Earlier in the day, Hermione had gone to the boy's dormitory to find out where Harry was. She was nervous as she walked up the stairs. She had gone up there when she was twelve of course, but now she was eighteen. Someone might have thought she had different intentions.

When she did not find the raven-haired teen, she went to the Great Hall to see if he had somehow sneaked away while she was not looking. Not finding anyone familiar with black hair and green eyes, she searched the library, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the school grounds, the common room, the four towers, Hagrid's hut, the beginning of the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch, and much to her dismay, the Kitchens. The longer she searched, the more worried she became. She started looking in abandoned classrooms and corridors. They asked everyone they could find to know if they had seen the famous Harry Potter. News spread that he was missing, and the whole school started investigating. When Ginny found out what she was doing halfway through Hermione's search, she ran with Hermione.

"HARRY! HARRY!" they bellowed together. Finally, Hermione stopped running. She bent down as she panted heavily.

"It's no use! He is not in here! We have to go to Professor McGonagall," she said tiredly.

"When-I-find-him, he will be-in-big-trouble." The anger was clear in Ginny's voice. Her temper was about to get the better of her. Then her face relaxed and her voice had sudden inspiration.

"Hermione! We never checked the Room of Requirement!" she said. Hermione slapped her face.

"Of course, it's obvious. I'm so stupid. Come on, let's go," she said. They walked to the 7th floor corridor. When they reached it, something like silver liquid was sitting on the floor.

"Harry's Invisibility Cloak! Why did he leave it here?" Hermione asked hysterically. It was not like Harry to leave something so important out in the open. Only something very exciting or dangerous, well more dangerous than usual, could make Harry forgetful of something so important.

"Come on, let's go to McGonagall. Maybe she knows where Harry is," Ginny said, worry etched in her words. They ran to the Headmistress' office with Harry's Cloak in Hermione's hands.

As they neared the gargoyles, Ginny voiced the problem: "I think McGonagall doesn't use candy or sweets for her password. Have any idea on what it is?" Hermione just said, "NickleBerry. I had to come up here a few days ago for a request Harry made," she explained to Ginny, who nodded. When they reached the door at the top of the staircase, Hermione and Ginny heard voices. They knew it was not nice to eavesdrop, but it was challenging to not if one hears Dumbledore's portrait talking about Harry.

"Albus, what's wrong?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore stiffly.

"It has happened," they heard Dumbledore moan; "Harry did it." The two girls were shocked at the amount of pain heard in their old Headmaster's voice. It takes a lot of effort to make Dumbledore show even a small portion of emotion, so whatever had happened to Harry must have been _very_ horrible.

"What? What did Potter do this time?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Harry has traveled- back to his parent's time," Dumbledore literally groaned. The girls coved their mouths and gasped. _'How did he do that?'_ Ginny mouthed to Hermione, who was equally as shocked. She had never read about a person who traveled so far back into time. If they did, they would most likely die from the side effects that could take place.

"How do you know that?"

"My memories. They are coming back to me. Harry will be in great danger. A great secret- will rise and be told to him," Dumbledore explained, gasping for air. "There will be someone trying to kill him. Send his school trunk- with a spell. Say, 'peregrinary' while pointing your wand at it. Just do it, Minerva," he said a bit sharply, as McGonagall began to protest, asking for more information on the subject.

"Fine!" she huffed out, trying to sound mad. In reality, she was deeply worried. The girls heard her footsteps getting louder and close to the doors.

Hermione and Ginny quickly ran down the steps and onto the school grounds where they would not be interrupted. After a few moments, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"What was that all about? Is Harry in trouble?" Hermione started pacing.

"I have a few bits of information so far. Harry somehow traveled back in time (he would be lucky if he even survived the side effects) from the Room of Requirement. I do not know how or why, but he did. Dumbledore said Harry would be in danger there. Voldemort"-Ginny flinched-"will probably find out and do something about it. In addition, there is a big secret that Harry will learn. I thought that was the prophecy, but now I think it is something worse or possible bigger. That's the most I know." Ginny looked horror-struck.

"We have to help him! Oh, how does he always get stuck in messes like this! His life is so unfair!" Ginny said, a few tears running down her cheeks. "How will he get back home?"

To her surprise and fury, Hermione did not look worried at all; she had a small smile on her face.

"Harry is always lucky. He'll survive," she said, and Ginny hoped with all her heart that she was correct.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1977**

All the students of Hogwarts were sitting in he Great Hall getting ready to eat dinner. The new topic of the day was the new student who had mysteriously appeared on the school grounds in the late afternoon, throwing up in the lake. Many wondered who he was, why he was there, and if he was dangerous. The gossip and rumors were non-stop They hoped to get straight information from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone quieted down faster than normal. They were wondering if Dumbledore knew anything yet.

"I have an announcement to make today everyone, then you may eat," he said as he looked around the room. "We will have a new student joining Hogwarts that is from Canada. I hope you all make him feel welcomed and home. He will be Sorted tonight and will join the sixth years. I hope you will keep to yourself and not ask too much about his home life. It will be difficult to answer some questions," He explained, trying to make it sound like Harry had lost some relative of his. He did not know that was actually true.

Professor McGonagall came with the small stool that the Sorting Hat was on. Harry followed behind her, trying to ignore the students who craned their necks to see him.

"Patterson, Harry!" she said his fake name, and Harry sat down on the stool. The Hat didn't fall down his head since he was not a first year.

_Hello, Mr. Potter _the Hat said to him.

_You know my real name? _Harry asked in uneasiness.

_Yes, I do. Not to worry, I won't tell anyone._ Harry relaxed._ Now, I've read your mind twice, but have only seen you once. Time is a mysterious thing, and doesn't always seem to make sense. Now, where to put you? Cunning, secretive, brave, and loyal. Perfect for Slytherin. _

_'Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin,' _Harry thought as he did in his first year. This time, it was for a different reason. What would his parents think if he was in the house of Pure-bloods and Muggle-haters? The Hat laughed.

_Not Slytherin? Are you sure? A big secret will be easier to find out if you joined them _The Hat explained.

At the moment, Harry was barely listening. He didn't care about stupid secrets. He had worse before.

_Not Slytherin_

_If you're sure, then you'd better be..._GRYFFINDOR! The Hat said out loud. The Gryffindor table cheered as Harry took of the hat and ran towards them. He sat near the edge of the table and breath a sigh of relief.

"Now," came Dumbledore's voice, "Tuck in!" He clapped his hands and a buffet appeared on the table. Harry quickly ate everything in his sight. He was starving after all the events that had happened.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans," said a voice. Harry turned around to find his mother, who was wearing a shiny prefect badge on her robes. She had her hand out. Harry swallowed his food and shook it.

"I'm Harry Po-Patterson. Nice to meet you." He was not use to people not knowing his name. Not that he complained; he was loving this time period more than he ever loved his own. He never knew that this thought made it the chances of getting home even harder than it was before.

"Can I sit next to you?" Lily asked, and Harry nodded. Her friends joined her as she started explaining Hogwarts and the teachers. Harry kept shaking his head up and down, trying to listen, while he was wondering what the Marauders were talking about.

"Who do you reckon he is?" James whispered.

"Some long lost cousin of yours or something," Sirius said, not bothering to lower his voice as he stuffed spaghetti into his mouth.

"I already told you, I don't know him."

"Maybe he came here on accident," Wormtail voiced.

While they were discussing this, none of them noticed Remus was only nibbling on a piece of dry toast. He was the only one who actually knew the reason why Harry came. He wasn't sure if Harry was from the future or not. He could have been someone who was watching the memory right after it was taken, but that would mean he went to Hogwarts also. It was very confusing. He tried to ignore it for the time. He would tell Dumbledore everything the next day. He had until tomorrow afternoon until the boy's almost sure death will take place. The thought made him gag, and he left the table and went to the common room.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to criticize me with a constructive response. **


	4. Some Answers

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

**I only own the plot. Thanks for all the views! **

**Sorry if I took long. Having homework, projects, essays, after school lectures, the flu, and writer's block is not good combinations.**

**Chapter 4**

Harry Potter walked with the sixteen-year-old Lily Evans towards the Gryffindor common room, with the rest of the student body still enjoying their dinner. They had left early to not be crowded amongst everyone when they all left together in unison. Lily was telling Harry about Hogwarts, Peeves, trick staircases, different classes, and teachers. Professor Sprout, McGonagall, Sinistra, Flitwick, and Kettleburn were the only ones he knew of. Professor Robinson taught the Defense against the Dark Arts class. Lily explained that he was a bit short with pepper-colored hair. He was strict but never gave out too much homework. Harry was excited to be in a class with a teacher who actually knew his stuff, and did not suffer something at the end of the year that made him unable to teach the next.

Harry liked to talk with Lily. She was calm, funny, and easy to talk to, and knew when to have fun and when to be serious. She also reminded Harry of Hermione in so many ways it was unnerving. She did not believe in cheating and did her homework right away. She took many classes, but not so much that she needed a time-turner. Then she told Harry about a group called the Marauders.

"You'll want to stay away from them, especially from one called James Potter," Lily told him, and Harry heard her voice turn hard. He was alarmed at the hatred in her voice.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Harry asked his mother in false confusion.

"They're all bullying toe rags. They all pick on others, and think they are so popular. James' ego is big enough to fill the entire common room. Good at Quidditch, so he thinks he can do anything he wants. And he always asks me out!" Lily finished, grinding her teeth. She remembered how James made a big entrance at asking her out for the first time this year earlier, and she declined, not so being so polite in the process. However, she was mildly impressed at the restraint James must have used to wait almost a full month after school had started to ask. She didn't tell him that, of course.

"Well, Remus is alright, I guess," she added as an afterthought.

He did not know how to reply to what she said. Harry wanted to talk meet his father right away, and have a real conversation with him for the first time, even though he was not sure what to say. At the same time, he wanted to be friends with Lily also. At least she hadn't asked Harry anything personal. He was thankful for that.

Finally, they reached the Fat Lady.

"The password is 'Willigan.'," Lily told Harry. "The picture frame will open up to the Gryffindor common room." They both stepped inside.

"You know, you look very much like James Potter," Lily finally said. Harry was wondering when she would.

"Yah, I've been told," Harry muttered, rubbing his hand on his neck, and Lily giggled.

"Enjoy all your time here. Relax, do your homework, then go up to your dormitory. Come to me if you need help with anything."

"Thanks," Harry said, and watched Lily walk over to Neville's future mum, Alice, who was already back. He felt anger course throughout his body, and thanked God for the millionth time the Bellatrix Lestrange was finally dead. Nobody deserved to suffer a fate worse than death. Harry decided that if one person could have the chance to meet their parents in the past, it was Neville Longbottom.

Harry went up the steps to find the dormitory for the sixth years. When he entered, he doubled over as he saw his school truck. He wandlessly opened the lid. Harry attained some powers after his defeat of Lord Voldemort. He was not sure how, but later learned how to control his powers. Harry could now do very hard N.E.W.T. level spells with ease. He had never told anyone, in fear someone would spread news about him being the 'next Dark Lord,' or something else as far-fetched like that. Not even Ron or Hermione knew, and Harry didn't feel like telling anyone in the past either.

Harry got excited as he saw his wand, broom, books, Muggle clothes, robes, the Marauder's Map, and Quidditch robes. Harry had gone back to the Dusley's to get back his possessions when he finished hunting down the Horcruxes. There were also a few bottles of Dreamless Sleep Potion. He would have to take that later.

He was surprised when he found his Invisibility Cloak.

_Hermione must have found it and put it in the trunk._ Harry thought. He picked it up and felt the cloak with his fingers. He had foolishly forgotten it when he entered the Room of Requirement. If anyone had found it, they would have quickly taken it away, not being bothered by the fact that they might have stolen a very valuable cloak from someone else. He put it safely back into his trunk and got out his wand. He muttered a complicated locking spell and heard a satisfying click. Harry did not want anyone to look at his things. If anyone tried to open it, the word SNEAK would get written on their face until Harry saw them. He got the idea from Hermione and Marriette Edgecomb.

At that moment, James Potter and Sirius Black came into the room, chatting amongst each other. They didn't notice Harry until Sirius was about to topple over him.

"Woah!" Sirius exclaimed. He stepped backwards, knocking over James.

"Sorry," Harry said hastily as he got up from his school trunk.

"No, it's fine, my fault. Sirius Black." Sirius introduced himself, and stuck his hand out, almost smacking Harry's face. Harry's heart began to beat faster as he hungrily took in the sight of him godfather, alive and healthy.

"Harry Patterson," Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady as he shook Sirius's hand. James pushed Sirius out of the way.

"_I _am the most magnificent, most handsome person you will ever meet in your life," James said with a straight face, looking at Harry. James put his hand through his hair to make it messier than before. Harry's throat tightened, but couldn't help but crack a smile. "I am James Potter, best Quidditch player at Hogwarts, the most charming male in the school, and the world's best prank master," he finished with a slight bow.

"With the exception of me, of course," Sirius said with a bright smile.

Harry smiled broadly.

"Harry Patterson," he said. James stepped back and looked at Harry as if he hadn't seen him before.

"My long lost brother!" James cried out, and brought one arm around Harry neck. He pushed the door open and walked towards the common room. Harry casted a helpless glance back at his bed, where Sirius was standing with a grin on his face. They all went to sit near the fire where Remus was doing an essay. Harry was surprised that he had not seen the werewolf before.

"Exploding Snap?" James brought out a box and stuck it up Harry's nose.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Excellent!" he replied, and Lupin stopped his homework to join in. The boys started playing for about an hour. The common room was slowly getting emptier. Soon, there were only a few Gryffindors left. The Marauders asked Harry a few simple questions about his old life and friends. Those questions were easy to answer.

"What school did you go to before?" Remus asked Harry whilst watching him closely. Harry wasn't surprised when the question was asked, but answering still made him nervous. He had made up and written a whole background story for any questions asked on a piece of paper. Harry was still in the midst of trying to memorize it.

Name: Harry Patterson

Age: 16

Birthday: September 1

Where he came from: North Canada

School: Emerage School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Blood Status: Half-blood

Parents: Dan and Mary Allen

Grew up with: Uncle, a Muggle. He hates magic

Reason he moved to Hogwarts: Unsure yet

He was trying to think of more things to add, but wasn't sure of anything else yet.

"Emerage," Harry replied, trying to sound nonchalant. He made sure his Occlumency shields were fully up, even though he doubted Lupin could do Legimency.

"Oh," Remus said, looking at Harry suspiciously. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Canada."

"I mean the city," Remus clarified. Uh-oh. Harry hadn't thought of that yet.

"Toronto." Harry said the first city that came to his head. Remus narrowed his eyes, but stopped the questions. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He had to change North Canada to South Canada now. The portrait opened and Peter walked in holding mounts of food, his face pink as if he ran while coming. Bu something didn't seem right. If someone inspected him closely, that person would notice that he was trembling in fear, not the weight of food, and looked exhausted. Harry noticed this but didn't care. Anything that made the rat uncomfortable was fine for him.

"Where were you?" James asked, rushing over to him.

"Kitchens," Peter said, oblivious to Harry who was watching him with hatred in his eyes. James glanced at Harry, puzzled at his facial expression, and ushered Peter inside. Harry let go of his emotions at once and put on a neutral mask. Inside, however, Harry was getting angry. He had to leave before he did something he would regret later and rise up unwanted questions.

"I'm going to bed," Harry stated, and started to leave the common room. James, followed by Sirius, caught up with him. Peter was not far behind, but Harry tried to ignore him.

"Right behind you," James said with a smile. Harry sighed inwardly. He had no choice but let his father stay with him wherever he went. It wasn't that he didn't want to meet James, but Harry could use some privacy. He kept in mind to add some charms to his four-poster bed. As Harry walked into his dormitory, he didn't notice Remus, who hadn't moved the entire time. It seemed as if he were in space, deep in thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus stared as Harry Patterson walked away, leading Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. He knew that his two friends were acting up, trying to get more information from Harry. He was a very interesting person, but something was different about him. He was sure that Harry wasn't saying everything, and some information seemed to come from the top of his head. In other words, he was lying about some things about himself. He yawned loudly then retired himself to bed. Figuring out the new Gryffindor would have to wait for later.

When Remus entered the room, he felt his werewolf senses peaked up and he sensed something. He looked around to find out where it was coming from. It got stronger as he snapped his head to Harry's bed. Magic was tingling all around it. That, or Remus was too tired and hallucinating. He desperately wanted to pull back the curtains and see what was happening. However, either way, it was too late at night to worry about it. He walked towards the right of Harry's bed and lied down in his respective bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was a pity that Remus was very tired. Had he examined Harry's bed a bit longer, he would have noticed that only small amounts of the magic lingering were actually privacy spells. Most of it was actually deep, raw magic, emerging from Harry himself. And some parts were so strong, in fact, that it floated just upon Remus as he slept peacefully.

Remus woke up from a particularly large snore coming from Sirius' bed and a low moan from Harry's. The clock on the windowsill showed 6:38. He knew that it was too late to go back to sleep. Anyways, he didn't really want to. He wanted to review parts of his dream he still remembered from the night before.

Flashback_

"_Where is he, Wormtail?" asked a high, cruel voice. Remus was standing in darkness. He shivered at the voice and ran to only source of light, faraway. The voice was coming from there. They would help him, wherever he was. It seemed as if it was not getting closer, but he had finally made it. He wasn't sure about time in this place. He ended up in a small dining room, with only a small yellow light glowing in the middle. In a chair was a man with a white face and red, glowing eyes. At the floor was an aging man that had a face that looked like a rat's._

"_No…nowhere, my Lord. None of our trackers could find him…" the man called Wormtail replied. Voldemort laughed, and shivers ran down Remus' spine. He tried to run backwards, away from the monster, but he seemed to be stuck with a Sticking Charm._

"_People can't just disappear from the earth, Wormtail."_

"_I'm…I'm sorry, my Lord. P…Please. I'll try harder next time. Harry Potter will be found, my Lord." Voldemort regarded the kneeling man. _

"_Yes, he will. CRUCIO!" Wormtail's screams echoed throughout the dark room, and Remus was surrounded by darkness once again._

End Flashback_

Remus had woken up in a cold sweat. He could only remember parts of the dream, but he did recall about a Potter. And a Wormtail.

_James? Is he in trouble?_ Remus was about to faint from the major headache that had gotten a home inside his head.

_Voldemort doesn't look like that…_ Remus remembered a man with red eyes. He was sure about one thing. _That _wasn't Voldemort. He shook his head and went towards the showers.

…_Wormtail…_ the voice echoed in his head the entire time.

Harry Potter had woken up at the exact moment Remus had, moaning as he rubbed his scar with his hand. He had a problem. His scar had pounded, badly, for the first time in a whole year. And that could only mean one thing. He was in trouble.

The first thing Remus wanted to do after taking his shower was to go to Dumbledore's office again. He somehow managed to escape the Marauder's clutches and ran off to the office. He didn't notice anything or anyone around him, even after running into some people. Some pointed their wands at Remus after getting up from the floor, but by the time they looked around, he had disappeared.

When he finally made it to the gargoyles, Remus had to take several deep breaths to calm and collect himself. He we usually the most responsible one in his small group of friends, but at that moment, he had done something worse than what Prongs, Padfoot, AND Wormtail had ever done in their lives! Except for the time when Sirius endangered Snape's life, obviously.

"Chocolate Frogs," he said when he finally calmed down, and ran up the steps to knock on the door.

"Come in!" said a cheery voice. Remus entered the room and saw Dumbledore sucking on a lemon drop behind his desk.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. Lemon drop?" The old man asked. Remus quickly declined.

"What can I help you with then?" Dumbledore asked, looking slightly let down that nobody has yet to agree on accepting one of his favorite sweets. One would start thinking they had poison in it or it was contaminated.

"It's about Harry Patterson," Remus replied quickly. The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared. Remus took this as a bad sign.

"Ah, yes. I was just about to call you for that matter after lunch, but since you are here right now, we will talk now instead." Dumbledore scooted his chair closer to the knick-knack covered desk.

"Mr. Patterson has told me that he saw you doing a spell he had never heard of before he had appeared. May you tell me about it, if you don't mind?" Remus gulped nervously.

"Erm…well… I was just reading my Defense book"-Remus brought out his book-"when I came across the Revealer Spell. I thought I would just give it a try before…well… so I could just try it before class…"

Dumbledore took the book from the young boy's trembling hands. He inspected it closely before opening the book and magically turning it to the correct page. His electric eyes scanned the page, and he brought out his wand. He waved it while doing a non-verbal spell, and to Remus's surprise, the whole cover of the book changed. He was now looking at a black leather book. The cover did not say anything, but the spine read_ Darkest Arts of the Dark Arts_

Dumbledore sighed.

"Mr. Lupin, I believe someone has disguised this book to make it look like you Defense Against Dark Arts text book. This book must have been put intentionally for you to do the spell. It seems that dear Harry is in very much trouble…"

Remus was in, least to say, shock. Why would someone _want_ him to do that spell? Why would they want to hurt harry? The few answers were only giving him more questions.

"Will Harry be alright?"

"I do not know what the outcome of Harry's physical and mental health will be like this night. We must hope only for the best." Remus nodded and stood up.

"I will keep this book for now," Dumbledore said, holding up the Dark book. Remus whole-heartedly agreed. He never wanted to touch that again.

"Thank you for informing me about this; I shall look more into it today and tomorrow."

"You're welcome, sir," Remus said, and left the office. At the bottom of the stairs, he leaned up against the wall and slid down it, thinking about all the trouble he had caused in one day's time.

**Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for long update, but I was really busy. Please, please review!**

**Many thanks,**

**Mipk**

.


	5. Marauders Map, Slytherins, and Truths

**Just some starting info: After every five chapters, I will do a revision for the five most recent chapters I have posted. That means my update will take even longer.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, not me, if you haven't figured that out by now. **

**On with the story then…**

**Chapter 5**

Even since he had woken up, Harry had been pondering over his scar. Half of him expected it- after all, Voldemort was still alive back then. His other half was surprised since he should not have had the scar yet, so it was not suppose to react to anything. Voldemort had seemed angry last night, very angry, but he couldn't remember why. He hated not knowing the truth. What infuriated him even more was that there was no Hermione or Ron to talk to about it. Besides, he could not go find a book about cursed scars in the library that came from Dark magic and Horcruxes. When everyone else had woken up in the dormitory, he washed away his emotions, tried to forget about it, and sighed. He would have to get use to the pain of it again. It was only when he left the common room with James, who was telling him about the Marauders group, did he notice Lupin was missing.

Harry Patterson and James Potter did look very much the same. Seeing his father in flesh was different-and better- then in a memory. Both had raven-black hair that stood up at every angle. Their reactions to some things were almost the same. Both were the same height when they stood up next to each other. The only difference was the eye color and the nose shape. This is the reason why the Great Hall in 1977 was only talking about the two almost identical twins.

Taking out everything that had happened in the morning, Harry was having a pretty good morning with the Marauders in the Great Hall. Well, three out of four were there, with Remus Lupin gone. They were all wondering where he was and were about to go look for him right away, but nothing could stop the hunger of Sirius's stomach. It was something like common knowledge at the time. Nobody went between the man and his food. Soon Harry was feeling a bit better, and even Peter could not annoy him because ignoring was easy since he was so small.

Soon they were chatting about nothing important, while James and Sirius would shoot some questions at him at the most random times. Harry was not stupid; he fought the Dark Lord. His father and godfather were trying to get information from him, but Harry vowed to himself that he was not going to let anything slip. It would endanger his future and his parents. Speaking of his parents…

The only problem he had so far was with Lily. Farther along the Gryffindor table, she was shooting quick, dark glances at the Marauders and Harry. Harry desperately tried to not notice her. When she saw this, she sent them at Dumbledore, as if it were his fault Harry picked whom to sit by. The Headmaster, who sensed her eyes on him, would just put the annoying twinkle his eyes. Harry felt bad about it. He needed to spend time with both his parents equally, even if he was not sure how yet. Overall, it was okay. At least, it _was,_ until the Marauders did a Slytherin prank.

"Watch this," James whispered. Peter, Harry, and Sirius looked up from their cereal bowls to see what was going to happen. James took out his wand to point it to a specific person at the Slytherin table who Harry could not see due to the heads of others. James muttered a spell and the effects were almost instant.

A boy with long hooked nose and greasy hair, who Harry numbly identified as Snape, rose up from his chair, beginning to swell. He was slowly blowing up like a balloon, not unlike his Aunt Marge did before his third year began. Everyone stared in shock when Snape's head hit the ceiling numerous times, bobbing up and down, before someone did anything. Most of the chatter died away; laughter echoed around the Hall, and hexes began to fly across the room, mostly from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Sirius had a maniac expression in his eyes, and he starting to throw curses at random people, but most seemed to be suspiciously aiming at Snape. Harry put up an invisible shield with a wave of his hand and went back to eating.

His father really was a jerk when he was younger, but there was nothing he could do since the damage was already done. Many people already had boils popping up on their faces, and one Gryffindor was actually on the ground from having hysterics, rolling back and forth. No doubt from an over-done Cheering Charm. Harry did not want to be hit with a powerful bat-bogey hex in his face that seemed to be aiming straight at the Marauders so he spread his shield to James, Sirius, and begrudgingly, Peter. No need to act suspicious already.

With a loud bang from Dumbledore's wand, everyone promptly sat back down. McGonagall ran to the Slytherin table to bring Snape down. Even Harry had to admit it was hilarious, now that he could actually see the curse. Since he did not have to worry about the Ministry following him around for accidental magic, had allowed himself a small laugh but tried to hide it, but no use. James had heard it, and slapped his son's back.

"Did you ever see something like that?" James asked Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked like you saw that happen to someone before." Harry scratched his neck, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I did it with accidental magic before on my Aunt Marge. Muggle, you wouldn't know her," Harry said nervously. James shared a look with Sirius before they both whistled simultaneous.

"Wow, you must have been angry. Or just powerful," Sirius thought aloud. Harry's cheeks tingled pink from the small praise.

"Thanks," he muttered.

They started eating in peace before McGonagall bellowed loud enough for everyone to hear, "FORTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! DETENTION FOR MR. POTTER AND MR. BLACK." Everyone started laughing. James and Sirius high-fived each other.

"Totally worth it!" Sirius said, evidently very happy about his punishment.

"Stay away from those Slytherins," James advised in a low voice after a few minutes when all the students had calmed down.

"Slimy, greasy gits…" Sirius added loudly as he nastily eyed the kids wearing green and silver robes. "Especially Snivellus…"

"Who?" Harry asked with feign ignorance.

He actually did know who Snivellus was. Harry was disgusted at their behavior towards Snape, even if the prank was funny. _They_ were the ones who were shaping and molding the future potion's master's bitterness and hatred. _They _were the ones that made him even snarkier then he started. _They _were the ones that made Harry get yelled at and having points taken away in the future.

_All because of his father…_

Harry sighed at these thoughts. Maybe changing _some _parts of the past wasn't too bad, right? He would try to do something later if something happened again.

"…the one who flew up…" the voice brought Harry back to the present time.

"Oh, yeah, right…" Harry agreed to something he did not know. When he slowly collected his thoughts, he began to get worried about the werewolf.

"Come on, let's go find Moony now. Then we'll walk to Charms together." James stood up, almost as if reading Harry's thoughts. He made sure his Occlumency shields were fully up, and the boys followed him out the door.

"How will we find him? He could be anywhere," Harry said as they started down the corridor. James and Sirius exchanged looks, as if sharing a secret.

"Well, you see, we have this kind of magical map…" James started, unsure if he should go on.

_The Marauder's Map_, Harry thought, amused. They did not know that he had his own copy of it. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

_**THE MARAUDER'S MAP!**_ It could easily give out his real name. He could not let that happen, he had promised himself… It would ruin everything… Worst case scenarios popped into his head, all of them with his identity being found.

Using a super-speed power he never knew he had, Harry ran to the common room, making a **whoosh** sound. James heard it and turned around.

"Did you hear that, Ha-" He looked around to try to find the man who had seemed to disappear, and turned to Sirius.

"Where did he go?" Peter, who was behind Harry, had his mouth gaping open stupidly as he pointed to the direction of the Gryffindor common room. The three boys raced ahead pushing anyone who got in their way to the side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Harry knew it, he was in front of the Fat Lady. He had not even remembered moving at all.

"Willigan!" He said louder than he intended, and the portrait rapidly gave him entrance, a frightened look plastered on her face. He ran up the stairs into his new dormitory. How had he forgotten it? If James hadn't reminded him of it… He didn't want to think about it. Things were bad enough as is.

When he came to James's trunk, hidden under his bed, he found out that he did not really think about how he would actually open the trunk. After a few seconds of staring at the black leather, he cautiously put his hand to the lock and felt a hum beneath his fingers, and it started to vibrate. To Harry's surprise, he heard a lock clicking and the trunk unlocked on its own accord. He decided that it would only open for Potters who tried to undo it.

For a few seconds he threw everything onto the floor that did not seem important: photos, old papers, textbooks, Muggle clothing, and other pretty much useless items. He also came across his father's Invisibility Cloak, and left it in the trunk. Harry finally came across the concealed map that was hidden under everything else and picked it up. Harry thought that was smart of his father; they were in the middle of a war, and everything should be hidden more carefully than usual.

With a tap of his wand and, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the map was revealed a little dot labeled, "Harry Potter," appeared. Harry unconsciously slid his hand up to it and rubbed the ink beneath his finger. He lifted up his finger to try to find out how to delete his surname, when he saw that the dot was now just "Harry," with nothing else. His mouth gaped open. Harry was amazed and impressed at himself, which meant a lot. He never really thought himself as "special". His powers seemed to be getting stronger for no apparent explanation, and they were really helping him so far. He hoped dearly that it wasn't for some bad reason, though. He held the map up for a few seconds before tapping it again and saying, "Mischief managed," and the ink disappeared. He stuffed it back in James's trunk and closed the lid. Just in time, too.

James Potter barged into the room with Sirius on his left. Peter came in last, sweat trickling down his face. He seemed frightened of Harry; the rat would not look him in the eye and disappeared behind Sirius to get out of his line of vision.

"How did you get here so fast?" James panted. "We ran up the entire time and now I see you were already here. How?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he stated truthfully. "Accidental magic?" was what he thought of and said for an excuse.

"Maybe," Sirius agreed, but James eyes still held a look of uncertainty in them. He muttered something in his godfather's ear and slid away.

"Anyways, what were you saying?" Harry asked, trying to steer the conversation away to something else.

"Right," James began in a loud voice, "We have this special map; it's called the Marauder's Map, see? Well, it tells you where every single person is, and we were just about to get it to find Moo- Uh, Remus." James did not want Harry to ask about their nicknames. He and his friends had slipped more times than necessary. When Harry did not show any outward type of reaction, he said, "I'll just get it, then, shall I?"

He hid behind his bed for a few seconds when he finally stood up, holding a blank piece of parchment. Harry eyed it warily. What would happen if they saw his name? They would know for sure something was up. James held up his mahogany wand.

"Just tap the parchment with your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' and the map will appear on the parchment." Harry voiced out his father's voice while he explained the basics of the map. He had to somehow bring his father's attention somewhere else when the map appeared. Maybe finding Remus was most worrisome for the Marauders, and that would be enough.

Only when James said, "Now let's find where our missing friend is…," did Harry come back. Luckily, James had not looked inside the Gryffindor common room. He traced his finger around then stopped at one specific dot.

"Why is he near Dumbledore's office?" Sirius asked as he looked over James's shoulder. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Maybe he was talking to him," Harry suggested without emotion.

"I know that! But the thing is, _why _was he talking to him without telling _us_ the reason first? We're his friends!" Sirius said anxiously.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Peter squeaked. The other Marauders stared at him and Harry glanced at Peter with interest. He did not usually voice out any suggestions and certainly not ones like that.

"Okay then." James walked out the dorm room, expecting everyone else to follow, and they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus got up groggily from the floor. He was not certain on how much time had passed, but he realized that breakfast was over. Students streamed loudly down the corridor chatting and laughing about. The young Gryffindor immediately tried to look as if he was not just moaning and drowning in self-pity for what seemed like hours. He got up on his tippy-toes to search for any familiar faces.

Coming towards him was a tall person that had a head with a black messy hair. Remus smiled and waited for his friends to come to him. No doubt they found him with their special map. With that thought in his head, he once again wished he had not bothered with the spell that was going to kill their new friend, or so it seemed. Harry Patterson was just beside Prongs, which made Remus propose that he was now part of the group. His smile vanished. Even from where Harry was standing, Remus could sense all the magic that radiated off him. That meant he was not hallucinating last night. That new information did not make him feel any better.

"Moony, why are you here?" Sirius asked loudly when they got nearer. Remus widened his eyes and glanced at Harry since Padfoot had just used his nickname. Padfoot noticed this and smacked his mouth with his hand.

"_Sorry!" _he mouthed, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Remus, why did you miss breakfast with us? We got worried!" James exclaimed. Remus's heart flopped around as he fell back to the floor. He had to tell his friends about his spell and Defense book. Harry was in trouble. Even more if he would not be warned about it eventually.

"It's… it's about how Harry got here," Remus's body sagged down even lower.

"What're you going on about? He's a transfer! Dumbledore said so!" Sirius said, his piercing voice drawing the attention of other students who were passing by. He was worried for his friend. Was he sick? It didn't seem so, and the full moon wasn't going to come for awhile.

"_CALM DOWN!"_ Remus bellowed in a whisper. Peter backed up nervously, not wanting to be part of the argument. Harry did quite the opposite, his eyebrows furrowed in thought and confusion. Remus turned to him.

"Harry, you're in trouble," Remus said bluntly. He figured it was the only way to go if he did not want any aggravating interruptions from Padfoot.

"What do you mean?" He asked, only looking slightly more nervous than before. "How can I be in any kind of trouble?" Remus got out his Defense book and stood up. It would be best to explain everything in order.

"Okay, I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but I have to ask you a few questions. Were you watching us in a pensive?" Harry's eyebrows shot up. Perhaps that was not a question he was expecting. Harry noticed this and rapidly put on a neutral mask again.

"Something like that," He half-answered. Remus nodded. That was good enough. His suspicions were correct.

"Well, did you watch me do a spell from a book?"

"Yes, I did," Harry's expression didn't change, but his voice was somehow higher.

"So you probably know what it does?" Remus remembered reading it aloud. He mentally berated himself. What was the point of the spell if he shouted it to the whole school?

"Partly."

"Right, sooo… it was a spell to reveal anyone hidden. I used it. You appeared. Did you feel any pain?" Remus already knew he did, but figured it would be better to go in order.

"If I did?" Harry's cheeks went pink from remembering his puking the day before. Remus shook his head.

"Just checking. Anyways, he comes the bad news." Remus took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, in the book, well, it warned me that if you were watching the memory, that you would…well… youwoulddie." Remus winced. He had to repeat.

"You would die." Peter's became scared and started glancing towards said person, sweat forming on his face. James looked shocked, and Sirius looked disbelieving and worried, but most likely for Remus, not Harry.

What surprised him most was Harry's reaction. Only an eyebrow was raised when he asked, "Sure, whatever, but how?" like being targeted and about to be murdered was something he went through his entire life. Remus started to explain reluctantly, and everyone came closer to him to listen closely.

"My defense book, which I thought I was reading from, is really a book called Darkest Arts of the Dark Arts. Someone made my cover look like my D.A.D.A. textbook. It was bewitched to make me open to the page with that spell, and maybe made me do it." Remus thought about what he said. He remembered thinking the Marauder's Map was old, when really the spell was made centuries before, then continued.

"It was made to kill you. Someone knew you were watching us in a Pensive," he finished, proud of himself for finishing the story. Peter looked like he was about to faint, while James and Sirius were more shocked than ever.

"Okay, so let's say I was back at my time (whenever that is). The person who was supposedly trying to kill me is back there. Now, I am here. How could they possibly be a threat?" Harry asked, thinking outside the box. Remus gulped.

"You see, when the spell is used, a person watching from a Pensive would normally die from the pain they would feel, coming to the so-called present time. For some reason, you did not. The book even _warned _me…" Remus couldn't finish. The guilt was too heavy, even though nobody was dead yet. James snapped out of his stupor and put a comforting arm around his best mate.

"Remus, its fine. Nothing even happened! Harry isn't dead! Why are you still worrying so much?" Remus roughly pushed James away.

"You don't understand! Harry isn't dead yet, but he will, this late afternoon. The book clearly stated, Prongs"-he accidently said, but nobody noticed-"that if they did not die in the beginning, they would in the next TWENTY-FOUR hours!" and he collapsed on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry wasn't sure how he felt. When Lupin had told him he was about to die, it was not that surprising. That was something he had to get use to for his whole life. When the werewolf started explaining everything about the spell, he figured he didn't die because he wasn't in a Pensive, lucky him. But then came the part about the twenty-four hour thing. What he really expected: extreme pain, and not much else. He was the master of death and always got lucky, either through love and phoenix tears.

Remus collapsed on the floor after screaming at James. Harry knew why; it was because of guilt. He had felt that way too many times for someone his age. That is why he used "Wingardium Leviosa," on him and took him to the hospital wing while ignoring the stares sent his way. While walking, he wondered what he should do. Perhaps his strong Pain-Relieving potions should work. Then he became worried on who gave Remus the deadly book.

He entered the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey **(A.N: I'll just say she was there back then) **came bustling towards them as she quickly put Lupin in bed and shooing Harry out before asking him anything, and he complied. He knew better than to disobey her orders.

For some reason, he started down to the library and found the three Marauders gathered around some shelves, probably looking for the spell Remus had said he used. Harry looked down at his magical watch to find out how long before he should perish, and felt his heart leap out of his chest when he read it. They were nearly an hour late for Double Charms with the Hufflepuffs! He speed walked to his father.

"Harry, you alright?" Sirius asked when he saw Harry reach them.

"Charms!" Harry bellowed at them, who winced at the pitch of his voice. Madam Pince rushed to Harry from the shadows.

"WILL YOU LOWER YOUR VOICES? THIS IS A LIBRARY!" she screamed and used her hands to throw lying books and quills on the table at Harry, her hands shaking too much to use her wand. The nerve of them, screaming like they are in their common room after a Quidditch match! The four boys ran out to leave the librarian's wrath and into Flitwick's classroom. Remus's speech seemed to take longer than they expected

**_ A FEW HOURS LATER_**

Harry walked away from Transfiguration class sighing loudly. They began to practice nonverbal spells, and since Harry already had the class, plus his new powers, he had done it on his first try without even thinking about it. Others gaped at him, surprised and some suspicious, while McGonagall was ecstatic. She awarded her House with thirty points, which left only ten to earn back from the incident that had happened in the morning. Throughout the entire class, he was given strange looks, and after was not much better. Wherever he went, people had pointed their fingers at him, and one almost poked Harry in the eye.

Harry walked around without a destination. He passed the hospital wing and groaned. He had forgotten Lupin! Harry knocked on the white door and was quickly ushered inside from the mediwitch.

"Here to visit Mr. Lupin?" Madam Pomfrey asked with pursed lips.

"Yes," Harry answered. She pointed at a bed with curtains surrounding it.

"Nasty fall he had. I tried to get some information from it, but he wouldn't say a word, except wanting to talk to you. I was about to get you from class from the fuss he was creating," she huffed out.

"He wanted to talk to me?" Harry asked, surprised but also pleased.

"Yes, please go see what he wants so he could stop pestering me about it!" Harry opened the curtains and walked next to the occupied bed.

"Remus?"

"Harry? Is that you?" a raspy voice came from under the sheets.

"Yeah."

"Okay, good," Remus's voice became normal and he got up and sat in the bed correctly. "Look, I wanted to apologize to you, for, you know, putting you in danger." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're sounding okay. Madam Pomfrey was angry, said you were making a racket, what's that about?" Remus let out a dry laugh.

"That's how I convince her to do what I want. Marauder thing."

"I've got to learn that!" Harry mused, then shook his head. "Look, it's okay right now, I'm fine." Lupin smiled.

"I can see that. How much longer until about, like, five-thirty or six o'clock?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said, and checked his watch. His eyes widened. He couldn't see it! There was only a black circle, and his arm was disoriented. He snapped his head back to Lupin , but only found a blurry mess. He slapped his face. His glasses were on, so why was everything so out of focus? He pinched himself, but to no prevail.

"Remus?" he asked loudly, and was actually scared, for the first time in about two years, about what was happening to him. His voice seemed like it was miles away from his ears.

"Remus? REMUS!" he shouted frantically, and he threw his arms out in front of him

A shock of electricity shot through his spine and his body started convulsing. His spine was being pulled on, his lungs weren't working properly, the blood stopped flowing to is brain. He knew about everything yet he knew nothing. His head hit the hard ground and he felt something sticky touch his ear. His scar was bursting with pain, yet Voldemort wasn't near…was he? It did not matter. His legs stretched in ways that shouldn't be possible, his screams were above human levels. Harry's arms were flailing wildly, hitting everything and nothing, his eyes saw complete darkness and complete light. His chest was being squeezed with gigantic tweezers, his heart and middle back bone being pierced sharply like a needle. He felt his body reacting to something, trying to fight it off, yet it was impossible… something was coming out of his body; he was throwing up. The soles of his feet and palms of his hand did not exist anymore, and whatever he touched made Harry's head get thrown back and forth from the intense pain. Where was he? What was going on? Blood was pooling all around him. Flashes of red, green, yellow, and blue flew around him, making his eyeballs roll into his head. Tiny knives were poking him all around his body, but also long swords were being shoved into his gut. He started to cough out blood. It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. He started shivering. It was freezing, and then he started sweating from the intense heat. It was cold sweat. His body didn't know if it was frozen or burning. It was burning in fire but also frozen in an ice cube. Harry's teeth chattered so hard some felt like they were shattered. His waist was being separated from his torso. His ankles and wrists were bending and breaking.

"HARRY!" was the last thing he heard before darkness mercifully overcame him from the intense pain.

**Hope you enjoyed it! It was a Thanksgiving special with an extra thousand words! Please review and tell me what you think. Is it going too fast? Slow? Last part was a bit hard to make; I don't usually feel pain unless I'm sick. **

**Anyways, many thanks,**

** Mipk**


	6. Visions

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**

**I decided to start with Remus's P.O.V.**

**Right, long update. My glasses broke.. **

**WildPheonix: Lots of the action will take place in chapter 7, but I can't promise there will be too much in this one.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Remus casted a frightened look at Harry Patterson, who was lying in a white hospital bed behind about three different sets of curtains of black. He had been laying there for about a whole day. His friends checked up regularly on him between classes, but here was not much they could do. Harry had not been conscience since he last screamed his name. It was horrible…

_Flashback_

"_Remus? Remus!" Harry screamed when he checked his watch._

"_I'm right here!" he said, but Harry didn't seem to have heard him. Remus couldn't get out of his bed, so he just watched in fascinated horror as Harry flew backwards, having a silent tantrum. It made him sick to see Harry throwing his head backwards into the ground, creating a pool of blood around him. His arms were twisting in nauseating directions. He began to sweat and shiver at the same time, but how that was even possible, Remus did not know. It might have been seconds or a whole hour, but he would never know for sure. _

"_HARRY!" he bellowed loudly, trying to get his attention, but then Harry stopped completely, and just started to breathe slowly and heavily. _

"_Madam Pomfrey!" he called and she flew inside. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the blood, but did not show any other type of reaction. She hadn't even ask what had happened, only picking up the boy with ease. He noticed how skinny Harry was, not like James at all. _

"_Harmful nerve damage, and the rest took place in the brain" was the only thing he was informed about in Harry's condition, and Remus was ignored for the rest of the time._

___End Flashback_

Somehow, the news had spread about this in about an hour, and everyone had tried to get a good look at Harry. Groups of people would pile up to look at the new sixth year whispering excitedly together. This forced Madam Pomfrey to put locking charms on the door and a notice-me-not on Harry's bed. Hogwarts might have a record of how fast news spreads in such a short amount of time. The teachers were about to be mad at the toppling mass of trouble the students were making, and every House had lost a considerable amount of points. Harry had a pulse, but it was very weak and slow. Remus kept dreading that it would stop at the most random time, and then Harry would not be able to live. Before, Remus thought that even if he did die, it would not be very painful, just quick and silent. He was disgusted of himself for it.

After Harry was accepted into the hospital wing, Remus had been dismissed and allowed to leave due to Harry's critical condition that he was in, so he would get the homework for Harry to do when he got better. _If he survived, _a small voice said in the back of his head, but he would ignore add to his suspicions about Harry Patterson, he was not sure if it was just his imagination, but Dumbledore seemed to be more worried about Harry than he usually was with any other students. About half hour later when Harry went unconscious, Remus saw Dumbledore go to see Harry and sit next to him for a while, something he never experienced before.

_Of course he would, _he would think, _that was a dark spell taking place in his body. _Because of _him._

Still, when he had told his friends, they had all agreed on one thing: Harry Patterson was not normal. Remus just could not pinpoint what it was. He examined Harry while he laid down, waiting for some sign that Harry was okay. He looked horrible.

His face was pale, almost a sickly yellow color. For once, his hair was actually down to one side on his head from the sweat sticking on his face. Madam Pomfrey had tried regular cooling charms, but nothing would work and the sweat would keep coming back. His hands seemed clammy and sweating, and his breaths were irregular, making him look like a person on his deathbed. His body was twisted at a weird angle and it would not turn any other way into a more comfortable position, no matter how much force someone used. Many bruises were all over his body and face, and Remus was sure more were popping out. When he complained to Madam Pomfrey about it, she waved it aside, firmly stating that was impossible unless Dark Magic had been used on him. At that, he quietly walked away. If only he knew what Harry was thinking at the moment…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry found himself laying down on the floor for what seemed like an eternity. He was not sure where he was, and frankly did not want to know, but knew he had to. Soon enough, he opened his eyes and stood up slowly. _Where was he?_

All around him was pure white. There did not seem to be a floor or a sky. He was…nowhere, it seemed. He was wearing his Hogwarts robes that Dumbledore had bought him. He slowly brought his hand up to his hand and felt his forehead.

There was no scar.

_Déjà vu, _Harry thought idly.

He blinked and tried to remember what had happened before.

Library…walking…class…hospital…St. Mungo's? No…the hospital wing, yes. Madam Pomfrey…Remus…and what was next? He was not sure. He decided on reviewing his leg muscles to see if he could walk with balance. He cautiously put one foot –his left- in front of his right. Thankfully he did not fall. Only when he looked up did he loose his footing. He got up, rubbing his head. A big stone pensive was waiting expectantly for him. Harry peaked inside. He guessed that it could fit about two full-grown men if they squatted if no memory was in there. Unfortunately, it did have a blue liquid looking all-innocent.

_Where am I?_ He thought once again and looked around to try to find someone or something besides the bowl that stood. He did not want to mess with time or view memories anymore, even if they were about his parents. He did not want any more trouble, and most of the trouble he got in was because of his stupid choices. He tried to walk around the pensive, but found himself stuck in place to the left of it just as he thought he managed to escape its perimeter.

"What the…" Harry managed to get out, before an invisible hand picked him up.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, and was dumped into the Pensive headfirst, his head narrowly missing the edge of the stone.

Colors of black and blue swirled around him. He tried to see where he landed, but found he was stuck in… a woman's arms. Harry looked up and saw she had long red hair and brilliant green eyes and looked about in her early twenties. There were a few dark circles around her eyes, like she hadn't had a good night sleep for awhile. She was rocking him back and forth. Harry thought she looked eerily familiar from somewhere, but at the moment, he couldn't really remember anything. His body felt so…small. He lifted his hand up to try to escape from the woman's tight grasp, but to instead of finding them as how he remembered, he saw a big fat baby hand instead!

"What's happening to me?" he said worriedly. However, the only thing his ears distinguished was "Wa wa goo ha!" His voice was high-pitched and hurt his sensitive ears and he winced. That hurt. The woman smiled as she looked down at him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked softly. Harry took in a sharp breath of air that resulted in a hiccup when he focused on the face. He had only seen the face in the Mirror of Erised, Hagrid's photo album, a memory, and the Resurrection Stone.

"Li-eel?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, Harry, I'm Lily. Lily Potter," Harry's mother said and laughed. She swung her red hair around her shoulders. Harry's eyes went wide. This was not right. It was not normal. But since when was anything normal for him? After a few seconds, he did the only thing he could have done. Cry. He bawled his eyes out while his mother tried to shush him, rocking him back and forth close to her body. It was comforting, but Harry was not going to end any time soon. He had never remembered being hugged so tightly and being so loved before in his life. It warmed him to his heart, making him cry even more. Self-pity only helped him empty himself to his tear ducts. Lily walked over to the sofa, sat down, and brought out a warm bottle of milk to Harry's lips. He sucked on it happily. His tears slowly dried. For some unknown reason Harry pulled his mother's hair a few times. When he was satisfied, he got up from Lily's lap and started to waddle down the hall to look for a way to escape his imagination.

_That is what it is…right?_ The thought haunted him. Being where he was chilled him to the core despite the warm and love he felt. It was worse than being back at Hogwarts during 1977, because he was not sure _how _he got here. Maybe a door was hidden somewhere like the one that disappeared in the tree on Hogwarts's ground. Though he was going to take longer than he expected as a toddler. Baby legs did tend to do that sometimes.

"Harry! You're first steps!" Harry heard Lily exclaim. First steps? _How old was he?_

His parents were still alive, so he definetly was not a year old yet. Barely a year; maybe ten months at most. What age did babies start to walk again?

Something struck him as if he was hit with a tennis racket. _Was he controlling the past? _Or was the past happening right _now?_ Would his 18 years of knowledge change anything? It was too confusing. After a split-second hesitation, Harry made a brave and stupid act to play along.

Someone knocked on the door and Lily rushed over leaving Harry to himself. It was perfect timing. He tried to run in the direction of the stairs but only ended up tumbling onto the floor. He felt unbalanced and his legs kept wobbling.

"Oww!" he complained as he sat up. He rubbed his head with a fat fist and searched for the cause of his fall. His eyes landed on a fat black cat. He smiled a little as he remembered reading about it in the letter Lily sent Sirius. _Almost killed you, didn't I?_ He thought warmly. He wished he knew if the cat had survived or died after Lord Voldemort's attack. Without much thought, he hugged the cat that might have suffocated it. Surprisingly, the cat hadn't retaliated in any way besides meowing loudly in Harry's sensitive ears.

"James!" Lily's relieved voice echoed in the cottage. "You're half an hour late!" Harry froze and squeezed the cat tighter.

"Sorry Lils, I was kind of busy. Ministry was a wreck; two attacks in Muggle London happened, the second an hour after the first. I was called with Sirius to go check for bodies."

Lily gasped. "Are you alright? Do you have any injuries?"

James laughed and said, "I'm fine. Where's Harry?" Harry stiffened and backed up against the wall. Part of him wanted to see his father, but his other half was scared. His Gryffindor courage failed him and he ran into the toilet.

"In the living room. You won't believe what happened just a few minutes ago!" Lily's voice was filled with happiness.

"Huh?"

"His first steps! Walked away from me while I was feeding him."

James laughed. "Bet you he was looking for me."

"James! Don't talk like that! Harry will hear you!" Lily scolded, failing to sound serious with a big smile on her face from the earlier events.

Harry pressed his baby ear against to white door to listen what was going on. They were saying his name. He knew that. But how come couldn't he understand their big words? His brain was working terribly slow…

It seemed as his brain kept forgetting his real age. Or maybe about ten months WAS his actual age. The thoughts made his head hurt.

"I'll go get him." James's voice was muffled as he tried to stop laughing so hard. His footsteps echoed around. He shoes were still on, making a clip- clop sound. Harry stayed where he was, momentarily forgetting what was going on.

After a few moments, James opened the bathroom door. Harry ran into his father and tried to hug his legs. James laughed and picked Harry up, ruffling the baby's head with his free hand.

"Hey kiddo. Where were you? I swear, I think you know what I'm saying sometimes. You're really bright kid for your age."

Lily appeared at his side and said fondly, "It comes from my side, James,"

"Of course, love," he said without thinking.

Lily shoved him playfully. "Come on now, Harry getting tired and wants to go to bed."

At the word "bed," Harry yawned loudly. Lily gave James a look that clearly said, "I told you so," and took her son from James's arms into her own. She rocked him back and forth, lightly and slowly, putting Harry in a trance, and started walking.

_Mother powers,_ Harry thought. A bottle of milk that Lily had gotten from the fridge was brought to Harry's mouth and he eagerly sucked. He forgot that he was seventeen and was content to being a toddler. He was so much _easier _to be taken care of than to take care of someone. His mother's steps made a lot of noise on the wooden stairs. She sang him a lullaby in a sweet voice, every verse said perfectly, as if she had heard it so many times before.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.__Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird__. __And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's__ gonna buy you a diamond ring__. __And if that diamond ring turns brass, __Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass__. __And if that looking glass gets broke, __Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. __And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.__And if that cart and bull turn over, __Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover__. __And if that dog named Rover won't bark, __Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart__. __And if that horse and cart fall down, __you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

Harry was lowered into his crib. He faintly recalled his Aunt Petunia singing that same lullaby to Dudley when he was stuck in the dark cupboard under the stairs. During those nights, he had never felt so alone before. He and his mother are not so different after all. Lily kept repeating the words in a loving voice. James had quietly come up to Harry's bedroom and began to sing along. It was not long before young Harry fell asleep in the darkness, one tear falling down his baby cheek until it dried up, going unnoticed by anyone in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupin was worried. Very worried. And he wasn't the only one. More than half the school was too. Harry hadn't woken up for the past four days. Something bad was going to happen. Very soon. Everyone had noticed his heart beat going slower and slower, but decided to ignore it. Unfortunately, it had gotten so low that Madam Pomfrey had to mutter complicated spells that Remus could not understand to speed it up just a bit. Then it would go back down again, even lower than before. This has happened three times before that heartbeat was dangerously close to dead. Dumbledore came and went almost daily at an exact time. Half-hour after the sixth year classes, he would slip into the infirmary in a very Snape- like- way. When he left, there was always a small from on his face, twinkle completely gone out in his glowing blue eyes. Teachers had also figured out something was wrong, and noticed their brilliant student was gone. Only the Slytherins did not care, and some were gleeful that the punk who was stronger in magic than they were was about to die.

For some unknown reason, almost the whole school was also in a solemn state. The Marauders did not do too many pranks anymore to anyone, not even Severus, and even if they did, people had known it had already been done before in their earlier years. This surprised them, even the staff, because everyone knew the pranksters were usually original.

The students that piled at the foot of Harry's bed were reaching an all time high. Someone had managed to break the charms on the bed, leaving the mediwitch furious. A new rule was set, saying that no student was allowed into the infirmary unless their problem was critical.

Remus was one of the few that have not given up hope yet for Harry surviving. However, he had stopped requesting an extra copy of homework for Harry. One could only have so much hope, after all.

Unknown to anyone at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had looked into the Dark Arts book that Mr. Lupin had given him. It was indeed a plan to kill Harry, but how the boy had survived this far into the game was still a mystery. Young Mr. Potter was great potential, and that he was sure of. The will of not dying could let you live, but only with the power of love. Love is the greatest power of all, and that had helped Harry come into the past. He knew these little things, and the rest, well, he was uncertain of for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry awoke, he was sitting on the living room couch. James Potter, his father, was not far away. Harry looked down at his arms and legs. They were longer and had less fat. He had grown up a little. He was still unsure about his exact age.

"Happy Halloween, Harry! They all start with 'h,' see?" James had scooped up Harry and held him close. His green eyes widened and glowed brightly.

_It can't be… THAT Halloween… right? _But it was. Was fate ever fair with him? What a sick thing. Which kind of child would want to recall the night their parents were murdered right in front of their very own eyes? None, really. Nothing he could do but wait until everything played out. The only optimistic thought he had was that he was not witnessing the night from Voldemort's point of view.

James rubbed his nose against Harry's, and the child could not help but laugh. He should enjoy all the time he had left with his parents, which was not very long itself.

_Clear your mind_ a voice told him. Harry did just that, and laughed again. James picked up his wand and began to blow out colorful puffs of smoke. Voldemort should be here any time soon…

_Don't think of that! _Harry willed himself to stay in the moment, not in the future. If that made any sense. He began to try to grab the smoke as he was supposed to. _What he wanted to do. _Red… blue… green... yellow… all the colors of the rainbow came out again and again. Every time he thought had finally caught one, it disappeared. This did not discourage him. He would catch those annoying and funny colors some time…

The door opened and Lily came in the room.

"Still playing, you two?" she asked.

"Yeah, but its time for bed. Harry out of it." James brought up Harry and handed him over to his wife. Lily was about to exit the room exited the room before Harry ran out of her grasp. He grabbed James's wand, which had just been thrown on the couch, and stuck in the owner's hand.

"Be safe!" Harry ordered in a babyish voice.

James had a pained and puzzled expression as he forced out a laugh. "Right…" He could not continue. Did Harry really know what type of danger and mess he was stuck in? He was sure that the silencing spells were put up correctly when he was discussing the matter with Albus. He sighed. Harry was too smart for his own good.

Lily froze in surprise when her sweet baby put James's wand in his hand. She snapped out of it when Harry toddled back to her.

"You have to go to bed!" She said, trying to forget about it.

_We are safe, _she told herself firmly. _Peter was the correct choice. Nothing is going to happen. _Some doubt still lingered in the back of her head.

"Bed," Harry agreed.

An explosion came from the hall. Wand in hand, James sprinted towards the threshold. Lily turned to stone, and Harry began to cry.

_It's happening…_

"Lily!" Came James's voice, hard and frightened, brave and worried. "Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! I'll hold him off!

"James Potter…" a new voice joined the cottage. Shivers ran down Lily's spine, but she did not move. She had to help him.

"Lily, _please, _take Harry! Apparate, use a portkey, _anything!" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" _The voice cried, and a body fell with a _thud. _

Harry cried harder. It hadn't helped. James spent too much time talking than doing anything else. It was all falling together. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

His mum was still here, she was still going to die. Would she sacrifice herself? Or will she run off?

"GO!" Harry cried. Lily's head snapped down, green eyes wide with fear.

"GO!" He repeated. It was the easiest word he could use. His mother finally got the message as she ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"_You think you can hide forever?" _The voice was getting close… too close, in fact.

Lily ran and entered the closest room to the stairs; Harry's room. Voldemort came in slowly. Harry got a good look at Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was handsome. His black hair looked like it was gelled earlier, before he came. He stood at what seemed like a good six foot four. He even had a real nose. The only inhuman feature was his red, glowing eyes.

Lily shielded Harry away from the disgusting monster.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She cried, tears falling down her face freely.

"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning—"

"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry! Not Harry! Please— I'll do anything—"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" Harry stopped crying. He knew what was coming.

_Relax._ Harry closed his eyes when the final blow came.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _The worst Unforgivable Curse was just used the second time. He peeked through his eyelids, green eyes seeing a wand pointed right in front of his face, aimed at his forehead. Red eyes stared at green.

_Hurry up! Get it over with! _Harry cried inwardly. _Finish already! _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA! _

Harry opened his eyes completely. He wanted to see how it looked when Voldemort's body was taken away.

Voldemort's eyes widened as the curse flew at Harry, who screamed. The spell cut into his skin. The pain was horrible, surely worse than Voldemort's. A knife was carving into his skin; his scar was being made.

_Could he stop it? _It was a very Gryffindor choice, but even Harry was not stupid enough to pay with time and Fate. It would always smack you right back in the face, and he knew that from experience.

His eyes squeezed shut tighter than before as the scar was made. Voldemort's scream vibrated around the whole room. Harry put his hands up to his ears. Just imagine what would happen if he became deaf. Then it all stopped.

He opened his eyes, trying to see if Hagrid or Sirius would try to find him, only to find complete blackness. He was engulfed by it, he was stretching, he was growing, and he felt every speck of magical blood in his body. He heard birds singing miles away. He heard a mother's cry on the opposite side of the world. He sensed the insects far below the surface of the earth, communication together. He understood everything. He heard Dumbledore talking to Hagrid. He saw McGonagall in her Animagus form, sitting on a brick wall in Surrey. He head the waves of the ocean crash against mountains and cliffs. He heard words spreading about Voldemort's downfall, the Minister of Magic ordering the daily Prophet to make the newspaper about the huge news.

He finally, finally, _understood. _

And the blackness reappeared. Harry beckoned it forth. He knew it was the right path.

It was his _destiny._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus

Classes were cancelled, though no one knew the exact reason why. It might have been Harry Patterson, but he can't POSSIBLY be that important, could he? That was out of topic anyways. It couldn't be happening. Harry IS all right, no matter what anyone said. He will make sure of that. Because Harry is strong. He will survive. He will live. It does not matter that he was still out cold after thirteen days. It did not matter that food had to be put in him magically. His heart will still beat. Even if everyone, and everything else, said otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Ginny were eating lunch in the Great Hall quietly. all the students were called out of class early, but the reason was unknown. The girls spoke rarely since the day Harry disappeared, three weeks ago. Mrs. Weasely was furious at Dumbledore's portrait. When she had gotten the news, like everyone else in the Wizarding World, that Harry was gone, she sent no less than three Howlers a day, one each for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She was not the only one. The Wizarding population were devastated. When their savior vanished, fears and rumors popped up, telling how You-Know-Who is going to come back.

Kingsley Shacklebot was having a hard time calming down everyone. Hogwarts students were questioned with reporters about the last time they have seen Harry Potter, how did he look, did he seem depressed, wanting to commit suicide, and other rubbish like that. They were all thick and just wanted a juicy story to sell.

Hermione saw Professor McGonagall mutter something to Professor Flitwick, whose eyes went wide. When the Headmistress finished, he nodded, shrieked and promptly fell out of his chair. McGonagall picked his up and put him back in his chair. She stood up.

"I have… bad news, for all of you today." She said in a somber voice, amplified with a Sonorus charm. The talking and chattering quieted down. Was she going to say something about Harry Potter? Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other before looking back up at their Professor.

Earlier

Professor McGonagall was in her office when the news came to her first-hand. Albus had another headache. They stopped worrying about it since it was becoming more and more frequent. They tried to use it to their advantage when Harry was gone for such a long time, but it did not work. Dumbledore was very worried about Harry being gone for so long; he thought Harry would only be gone for a few days; a week at most.

So besides that commotion, nothing was really happening. A new dueling club is going to be formed in a week or two. This time with an appropriate teacher, all offense on Lockhart. Until that afternoon.

Albus Dumbledore moaned loudly from his portrait. McGonagall ignored it; she was use to it. But it kept on going.

And going.

And going.

"All you alright, Albus?" She asked crisply, her attention on the parchment in front of her waning.

"No," he groaned out. She looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"A vision," he forced out, his voice fragile and hoarse. A frown appeared on her face. Albus did not have visions. He was not _supposed _to have visions.

"What is it?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Albus told her. McGonagall's face went pale as a ghost. It could not be true.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

McGonagall stood up defiantly. "Then I must tell the others. Winky!" she called out. A house-elf popped next to her.

"And how must Winky be helping the Headmiztriz?" Winked asked with a bow.

"Tell the teachers that classes are ending early. All students must return to the Great Hall at once."

Winky bowed down again and disappeared with a _pop!_

"I hope you are not correct, Albus," she said to the portrait.

"So do I," the wise man agreed solemnly.

The Professor walked out of the office and down the revolving steps. She had to tell everyone. They had to know right away before the mixed up rumors reach their young ears. It had to be the biggest and saddest news in history. It could not be true, but it was.

Because Harry Potter is dead.

**Right. Long update. I don't really care though. I can safely say I disappointed the amount of reviews I got. But whatever. I was going to quit, but my sister persuaded me to continue. Let's thank her for that, shall we? Well, tell me if I should continue or not. Find any mistakes, tell me. I'll fix them.**

**Cheers!**

**Mipk**


	7. Author's Note

Right, thanks for all the reviews! I decided I will continue. Chapter one error fixed up :)

I will delete this after I upload chapter seven.

(Working on it now, actually, gonna be action-packed!)

Trying to go at a steady 500-700 words a day.

Again, thanks.

Mipk


	8. In Memory

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I should threaten quitting more often. LOL, just kidding, calm down. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**celeste. ****: Thanks so much for your reviews! They pushed me a lot to make his chapter faster than the one before.**

**Alice: Harry didn't have enough time to protest against James/ because he only had 24 hours before he died.**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers too. Do you need a disclaimer? Fine. J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot. Right! Let's begin then.**

**Chapter 7**

Remus was having a pretty hard afternoon. During lunch in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore had informed everyone that one student from sixth year had passed on due to an "unfortunate side affect of accidental magic," which was why he had cancelled the classes. He also told them that they should have extreme caution before opening a book, no matter where they had gotten it. Everyone besides Remus knew what that meant. When people asked for the name, Dumbledore had said loud and clear, "Harry Patterson." The twinkle had gone out, and blue eyes were bare and broken. Dumbledore had failed. He did not get any more information about Harry. Would the future change without him there?

Whispering and muttering broke out. What was this "side affect" that had killed a new transfer student?

"Was he bullied?" A Hufflepuff seventh year Head Boy had stood up to ask the question.

Dumbledore paused for a second. "No," he finally said. "It was accidental, not suicide."

Remus was devastated. He had murdered someone. He had Harry's blood on his hands. It was all because of his foolishness. He paled and excused himself from the table. He couldn't go on. Maybe committing suicide was not too bad after all. When he reached the oak doors, a new piece of information came to his ears.

"There will be a funeral this Sunday at eleven A.M. I will expect everyone to join together for the death of Harry Patterson," said Dumbledore.

"Where will it be?" Sirius called out.

"It will take place at Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore was not aware of many graveyards, but he had chosen the one in his old hometown. Since Harry was a student at Hogwarts, Dumbledore decided to give Harry the small space he had bought at the graveyard near Ariana. It was suppose to be for him or Aberforth, but he was partially sure that they would not die very soon. He would need to make sure there was a considerate amount of distance from Ariana's grave to keep unwanted questions in bay.

James saw Remus walk out of the room with only a slight hesitation. He ran to catch up with him.

"Moony, you know it isn't your fault," said James quietly when he was behind him. "It was an accident."

Remus shook his head, not surprised the James had snuck up behind him. "James, I killed someone. I _killed _him, Prongs. It's my entire fault."

James fell in step with Remus. "Are you going to the funeral then?"

"Do I really have a choice? Besides, yes, I want to go. See his…body, for the last time." He choked out the word "body." Madam Pomfrey had tears in her eyes when the Muggle machine beeped, saying there was no beat. Harry's body was gone the next day, though no one knew where it was put for the time being.

"Think his Muggle uncle or aunt will be there?" James said.

Remus thought for a little. "I don't think so. Godric's Hollow is an all wizard village. It's very unlikely." Now that Remus thought about it, he wondered what Professor Dumbledore would say to Harry's family, and how they would take the news. He frowned.

James's face twisted in a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

Remus gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. I just… need some time alone." James nodded and turned around to go back to Sirius in the Great Hall.

That night, when Remus fell asleep in his dormitory, Harry's green eyes appeared into his mind, before it vanished a second later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day during breakfast, it was obvious that the students of Hogwarts told their parents, via owl, that a new transfer half-blood sixth year passed on. Hundreds of owls flocked in, and almost every person got a letter from a guardian who was concerned for their child's health and safety. Many people who were afraid of becoming deaf ran from the Great hall. The amount of red envelopes carried to Dumbledore and other staff members was colossal.

The adults seemed to have passed the news on to the Daily Prophet. Those who had a subscription got the newspaper that day. One fell on Remus's eggs; he always wanted to know what was going on and usually opened it, first thing right away. This day, though, he left it where it was, unopened until he slowly finished his breakfast.

"Did you read it yet, Moony?" Sirius asked him.

"I was just starting, actually," said Remus, picking up the paper to read what it said. Would it mention his name?

**The Daily Prophet**

_**Rita Skeeter**_

**HOGWARTS: SAFE OR DEADLY?**

**News came in yesterday a new transfer student joined Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about a month ago. It is said that not two days passed before the sixth year Gryffindor, Harry Patterson, had gotten himself stuck in a coma from an unfortunate accident with magic. I, however, and many other, doubt the words of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump on the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer, despite his many titles. I am not the only one either. I ask a handful of people on what they think about the Hogwarts headmaster, and not many had something nice to say.**

"**The amount of protection at Hogwarts is horrible. My house might be safer than that place, so I took my kid out for his sixth year. Horrible place, that is," says thirty-two year old Jake Smallow. "I will never put my child there again."**

Remus noticed that someone had left. Something Smallow. Cre…cra…Creel. That's right. Creel Smallow. He shrugged and continued.

**Some rumors begin to say that Harry Patterson had passed on, not surviving the coma. Whether this is fabricated or not is unspecified, but this does not change what others have to say.**

"**Unbelievable! I will not stand for this any longer! Hogwarts is infected with spies and Dark wizards and I know it! My grandson is at risk over there! If it wasn't for my respect of his opinion and friends, he would not step foot in that school," says sixty two year old Melly Wardly, loud enough for bystanders to look over at us. When I told her the accusations she has are a little far-fetched, she said her opinion of me in a not so friendly way. **

**Is You-Know-Who behind this? Or Is it Dumbledore's old age coming in the way? The big question is: How? What is this "unfortunate accident," that has happened to this unlucky student? Professor Dumbledore may be suspended from Hogwarts, but many disagree with this option. **

"**Things will get worse," says Molly Weasely, a long time follower of the Light. "Albus Dumbledore is the best hope we have during these dark days."**

**We all wish Harry a happy recovery if he is still well. If not, Hogwarts can expect some students to drop o-**

Remus could not look anymore. He closed the paper and threw it across the table, and covered his face with his hands. Dumbledore had hid everything well, but now he was being accused for everything. If Dumbledore does get suspended, Hogwarts would be in more danger than ever, and Remus could be blamed on freely. He sighed and got to his feet to go to Transfiguration. It was going to be a long week.

"Lucky you," James said from his right. "I wouldn't fancy being put in the paper with my name like, James Potter, Mass Murderer. Eh?" he said, unsuccessfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Idiot," Sirius muttered to him.

"Whatever, guys. We're going to be late if we stay any longer."

Sirius stuffed the last piece of waffle he had on his plate and washed it down with a glass of milk. "Right."

Remus looked away. He could never get use to how Sirius eats. It's disgusting.

"Close your mouth," he moaned.

Sirius grinned. "Sorry. See you later, Wormtail."

"Bye!" Wormtail said, waving.

The three Marauders left. Peter did not pass his O.W.L. in Transfiguration, so he had a free period.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Classes were considerably easy for the past three days. There was barely any homework due to the funeral on the upcoming Saturday. Nobody spoke much. On Wednesday, the Daily Prophet had somehow found Harry Patterson's picture and put it on the front cover. "Confirmed death," it said. Dumbledore was getting unpopular among the Ministry. They wanted to be seen doing something against You-Know-Who, so arresting Dumbledore or a different Hogwarts staff would look like the problem is solved.

Remus did not doubt that the funeral would be packed to the max. The Daily Prophet had also gotten the time and date; the younger kids might have stupidly spread the news of that too. He was not questioned for anything and Dumbledore didn't say anything to him either.

Remus sighed in his chair in History of Magic. It was the full moon tonight and his body was aching all over the place. He usually took notes, but maybe he could make an exception for once…

A snore came from the back of the class…

Professor Binns droned on and on about goblins… huge war…1473 or something…

A girl sneezed for a second before laying her head down once more…

A quill scratched on parchment before falling with a _clunk…_

Remus closed his eyes lightly… A few minutes can't hurt…

The bell rang, snapping Remus out of his stupor, right before he fell asleep. He brought a hand up to his mouth to muffle his loud yawn. He grabbed his books and left the class, looking for his friends.

"Moony!" James came from behind him, looking smug. Too smug for his liking, really. "You owe me five galleons!"

"What?" Remus did not remember making any bets.

"Remember in second year? I bet that you can't take notes everyday in History. I was right!"

Remus sighed and gave him a weird look. How James even remember that? He certainly didn't. Second year! "Whatever," he finally said, getting out the gold from his robe pocket. "There you go."

Prongs nodded. He smiled brightly and got out his hand to shake. "Nice doing business with you, fine sir."

Remus shook it, looking exasperated. James was funny, but would he ever grow up?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark…Enclosed space…Suffocating…Get me out…Can't…breathe…Where…am…I?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready?" Sirius Black was on his bed, reading his watch. James looked excited, Peter was sweating a little, anxious, but there was a gleam in his eyes, and Remus was wary.

"Eleven thirty. Move out!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping off the bed. James got out his Invisibility Cloak for everyone to get under. All of them had to crouch very low to make sure their feet were hidden from their height. The cloak was great, but sadly, no stretching charms would work on it.

They silently left the dormitory and room ("Who's there!" the Fat Lady cried out. One would think that she would get used to it after six years, but no such luck.) With the Marauder's Map, they avoided Filch and Ms. Norris, as well as the ghosts (specifically Peeves) until they reached the secret passage outside the school.

"I'm hungry!" Peter moaned suddenly when they stood under the Whomping Willow.

James narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you just eat about an hour ago?"

"I do believe you went to the kitchens earlier too," Remus added helpfully.

Peter's cheeks went pink. "I can go by myself."

Needless to say, the three boys were shocked. Wormtail was not usually independent, and did not leave to go somewhere unless he was with one of the other Marauders in fear of Slytherins.

"Go ahead," Sirius said, composing himself first. "But don't expect us to come back and find you. The full moon's in ten minutes!"

Peter huffed out, "Fine!" and went back in the school.

James looked at them. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but we should hurry," Remus said worriedly, looking up at the moon.

"Right," James and Sirius said, and they all entered the tree's passage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scar…Pain…Helpless…Head will split in half…Help…Visions…Voldemort….Darkness…Pass out…

_A man with completely white skin was sitting in a black throne-like chair, looking powerful and in charge, high enough to see the group of people standing below the man, clustered in a small group. They all had silver masks that concealed their faces, and each had black robes with a skull on the back. Many were cowering at the man in the throne, whose red eyes, as slits, were glittering maliciously. _

"_WORMTAIL!" He suddenly bellowed. All were startled. The man in the throne had not moved for a whole ten minutes, and the others wondered what their Lord was waiting for, making them uneasy. The Death Eater all kneeled down on the floor, exposing a short man with little hair left on his head. _

"_My…my Lord?" he asked, fear evident in his stuttering. _

_The Dark Lord smiled a sickly smiled and waved a hand. "Come closer, Wormtail." _

_Wormtail walked up slowly to the Dark Lord, making sure that he did not trip over a fellow Death Eater in the process. When he stood in front of his Lord, Voldemort stared into his eyes. Wormtail lowered them; afraid of what was going to happen._

"_CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed, and the others winced and turned away slightly. No one expected that. _

_Wormtail's screams echoed around throne room. He fell and clutched his side. Voldemort allowed himself a horrible laugh before cancelling the spell. Wormtail lay on the floor panting, and everyone else was thankful they were not punished as well. _

"_Any news?" Voldemort asked after a few seconds when Peter's panting slowed._

_Wormtail slid over to the Dark Lord's robe hem and kissed it. _

"_Yes, my Lord. This Sunday will be the burial of Harry Patterson, or Harry Potter."_

_Cheers came from all over the room. Voldemort held up a long fingered hand and the sounds ceased at once. _

"_Excellent. Harry Potter is dead," he said quietly. "Harry Potter is DEAD!" he repeated, louder this time, and laughed. The entire group of Death Eater joined in. _

"_I must thank Remus for this. Who knows, maybe he will join our ranks some day after Hogwarts. Werewolves are very important," Voldemort said, mainly to himself. Then out loud: "Wormtail, I have one more thing for you…"_

Darkness…Pain…Death…Power….so…much…POWER.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius transformed into Padfoot, a dog looking like the Grim, huge and dangerous.

James transformed into Prongs, a stag with gleaming fur and one and a half foot antlers, standing proudly on his head.

They were ready.

Seconds before the full moon, they backed up against the wall in the Shrieking Shack. Getting too close to a werewolf during its transformation was dangerous, even as animals. They knew his "furry little problem" was painful; Moony told them once in their fourth year, although they had pretty much guessed it already. Remus gave them a small smile before turning away.

Remus stood stiff; no matter how long he was a _monster _for, he could never get use to the transformation. It was painful. He was tense and ready, expecting everything to come crashing down at once.

And it did.

He had gone rigid. His limbs began to shake. He snarled loudly, terribly. His head lengthened, as did his upper chest. His shoulders were hunching. Hair sprouted visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. His legs changed shape; they were thinner, with more meat, best for running fast. He reared up on his hind legs, sniffing the air. He smelled something. Prongs and Padfoot walked closer up Moony. Prong's antlers pushed at Moony's side.

Moony looked up at Prongs, his eyes shining with remembrance. He growled, but it did not hold a threat; it held happiness. If dogs could have facial expressions, then Padfoot grinned and licked Moony's face.

"Woof!" He barked. Moony lead the way, running out of the Whomping Willow, the other two Animagus not far behind.

They ran and ran. It was like freedom from the confinement of the castle, the wind rushing up their face, panting for breath (though not Moony,) their hearts racing, getting to do whatever they want. Moony howled once again. Tiny screams were heard from Hogsmeade. Moony's sensitive ears heard the voices clear: "The ghost! It is back! Merlin help us all!" This cleared his mind. He turned into a werewolf. He was not an animal. He was human. Then, he mentally laughed his head off. Ghosts? Pff. Barmy, they all are.

They went deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest, farther from any student's sight. They were not cold with their fur covering their bodies. They relished the snow, their paws making prints in them. It was an excellent night for a full moon. It was, until a shadow popped up.

Padfoot and Prongs saw the shadow and smelled it too. Padfoot narrowed his black eyes at Moony. No attacking, he tried to tell him telepathically. Moony did not ear, or understand, of course. He reared up, backing up to a tree trunk, and without warning, ran. Padfoot and Prongs watched, transfixed, at the speed, then Padfoot gave a loud bark, and followed. Prongs chased his friends, his hooves pounding on the dirt, his eyes widening comically. He sniffed; the horrible smell of the human north of him was getting to him.

When he reached the human, probably from Hogwarts, he could not have been more surprised. Padfoot was on top of moony, keeping him down before he devoured the poor kid. They were in a miniature fight; Padfoot was tackling the werewolf down while Moony tried to roll away. However, as humans, Sirius was the bigger one, so that helped his strength in his Animagus form.

Prongs was taken aback when he looked at the human. It was Wormtail, wearing nothing but a black cloak. His eyes were hazy and clearly confused. Not just that, but he had a wand, and a _dagger _in his hand. Prongs tried to make an annoyed sound and stamped his hove, nearly smashing Peter's toe. He did not dare change back to his human form. If Moony smelled two humans in his presence, he could easily overtake Padfoot.

Then everything happened in slow motion. Peter ran, dagger in hand, out of the trees and into the clearing, they were standing in. He jumped on Padfoot, a crazy feat, and held the dagger high. Prongs got a good look at it. Shiny, at least half a foot long of deadly silver, and black leather with weird engravings on it. Peter wrapped his arm around Padfoot, wanting to stay on, and brought the silver blade down, trying to stab Sirius's neck.

Prongs raced ahead. He smashed Peter into the ground, covering him in snow and dirt. Padfoot howled in pain; the dagger had cut off most of his fur and probably went in his skin too. He jumped off Moony and fell flat on his back. Peter's eyes became clear. He looked down at his blood covered hands, and yelped. Scanning the scene with confusion and fright, he turned into a rat and ran off to Merlin-Knows-Where.

Prongs, still not turning back to James, examined Padfoot. There was a deep slash mark, and lots of blood was falling down his back. He was very lucky that he had so much hair on him; the dagger only cut through the fur and some parts of his skin. It could have been worse. Prongs got angry. Why would peter do that? Was he crazy? He could have died, sitting on a crazed dog that was on a _werewolf, _for Merlin's pants! He dragged Padfoot back to the Shrieking Shack. They will not abandon Moony, no matter the cost. James was going to have a _long _talk with Peter the next morning…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James, Remus, and Sirius were out cold the next morning until midday in their room. They were lucky there was no school on Saturday. Peter was not seen anywhere.

"…And he cut off all your fur!" James finished in a mortified whisper. Sirius had not remembered anything from the night before; he apparently fainted in pain but the small slash on the neck stayed. James couldn't forget how the deadly sharp dagger had been stabbed. Bringing back Sirius inside the castle unseen was a pain, so Remus helped, even though he wasn't sure what happened. When Moony finally transformed back to Remus, James put a small healing spell on Sirius's neck. It was not the best, but it held for the whole night. Bringing Sirius back in the castle was hard. James believed he needed to lose a stone or two.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Just my fur?" Sirius had gone to the hospital wing the next morning after feeling a deep cut on the back of his neck. Remus followed him, grumbling about the nurse would make annoying comments like, "Oh my, are you alright?" or "Mr. Lupin! What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Sirius left after an hour, but Remus would stay in at least until the afternoon.

"Well, no," James said, his voice turning hard. "Peter stabbed your neck. He could have _killed _you!"

"What? Peter?" James had pointedly ignored saying any name, sticking with "he" for the time being.

"Uh, well… yeah…" James trailed off, not knowing what to say. "He looked like he was under the Imperious Curse or something… I can't be sure, it was too dark…" He did not yet believe Peter had done it on purpose. Something in his eyes… it wasn't right. Something was going on. If only he could find him.

Sirius was seething. "That filthy rat! What Merlin's saggy left-"

"MR. BLACK!" McGonagall was striding towards them. "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry, Professor," he mumbled angrily. "Didn't mean it…" Taking pity on his friend, James grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat to leave the Great Hall.

"We were just leaving now, Professor. Won't happen again." James gave his Head of House a trade mark smile, and pulled Sirius out.

"Where 'er you takin' me?"

"Common room," said James simply.

"Great. Just great."

"Look, I need to find Peter," James told Sirius in the dormitory.

"Why? What do you need to tell that…" Sirius let out a series of colorful words. James ignored him and went to his trunk. He was about to open it, until he sneaked a glance at Harry Patterson's bed.

It had been empty for almost a whole month. Nobody had touched it. The house-elves did not bother fixing it. Everything was left the same. The covers were thrown back, the pillow laid at the opposite side of its original spot, a pair of trainers were flipped over on the edge, and laying in the middle of his bed was _his trunk. _

James could not help it. He ran over to it. He had to see what was in. He _had to. _

_Curiosity killed the cat…_

_Curiosity killed the cat…_

James blinked, and then scowled. Stupid Muggle quotes. Killed the cat? Killed the _cat? _He shook his head in disbelief. He will never understand Muggles. He did not underestimate them, though. Lily was Muggle-born, and she was the brightest witch of their year.

Oh, Lily…

"What're you doing?" Sirius snapped. He was fed up. He was in pain, and hungry. Not a good combination for a growing person like him.

"Sorry," James said, slightly embarrassed. "I want to look in Patterson's trunk."

"You want to look in a dead guy's trunk?"

"Erm, well, yeah…"

Sirius shrugged. "Go ahead. I can't believe you'd do something as stupid as that!"

James turned toward him. "What do you mean?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He would obviously put some charms on it. He's not stupid."

"They might break since he's dead.

"Go on, then."

"Fine!" said James, then said, "Alohomora!" The effects were instant. James screamed and clutched his face, falling to the ground.

"Hey! What happened?" Sirius skidded to Harry's bed. "Show me your face, Prongs! Is it bleeding?" James didn't answer. "Fine, then, if that's how you want to play…" Sirius forced James's head up, and almost let go of it in shock. The word "SNEAK," was written on his forehead in big, red letters. Sirius stared for another second, before laughing his head off.

"It isn't funny!" James admonished at Sirius. "What kind of spell is this? Why does my head hurt so much?"

Sirius wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Best to check in the mirror, mate."

James narrowed his eyes and stalked to the bathroom. His ear-splitting scream was heard not a moment later. "MY FACE! MY BEATIFUL FACE!"

Sirius chuckled and got out fire whiskey that was currently hiding under his nightstand.

When Remus left the hospital wing, he spent two-almost three- hours trying to get the red words off James, who would not leave the room, even if it meant skipping Transfiguration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is mildly suspicious." Remus was circling Harry's trunk. James had requested him to find out what type of charms and spells Harry might have put up. After an hour, he identified three extreme locking spells that a sixth year was not suppose to know, two charms that will burn your hand if you tried to pry the trunk open, and…

"A prank spell."

Sirius looked over at him. "A _prank_ spell? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Like the word 'SNEAK.' I think it would be funny for him to find someone like that. Or he thought we might deserve it for all the pranks we pulled out on others."

"Whatever. Can you open it?" James interjected. He still wanted to know what Harry wanted to hide so badly. His stubbornness told him it was okay since Harry was dead.

"Maybe. I don't really want any more injuries," Remus said, holding up his hands. They were red, and some parts almost orange; they were burnt. "Quite an impressive amount of magic he put to make sure of the secrecy. We can try a later time."

"Fine," James shrugged, partially suspicious about all the charms. Sure, he had some himself, but that's because of the rare and valuable items in it. "But we better get it later." Without anything else to say, he explained what happened the other night to Remus, and wondered where Wormtail was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE NEXT DAY

Remus was having a hard time putting on his black tie with white stripes. One reason was that he did not usually wear them, and the other is that his hands were shaking, badly. He dropped it and cursed.

"Calm down, Moony!" Padfoot's voice was heard from the bathroom. Remus frowned looked at James, who already had his tie on and was starting to put on his black jacket.

"How do you put on these things?" He asked angrily.

James grinned. "Clip-on ties."

"What?"

James took off the tie and handed it over. It was purple with black polka dots. On the back, there was something like a black hook. "Just clip it on your shirt."

"How many spells do that?"

"None. I bought it from a Muggle store during the summer. Here, have this one." James rummaged through his things and found what he was looking for. He threw it to Remus. "Just charm it to make it a different color."

"Right…"

It was ten in the morning. Harry's funeral was going to start soon, and nobody was ready. Sirius was most annoying, wanting to gel his hair for the women. To get to Godric's Hollow, everyone was going to use the Floo to Bathilda Bagshot's cottage. The First years go first, then Seconds, then Thirds, and so forth.

"We have to go!" Remus yelled at them.

"Almost done!" Sirius said. He walked out. He was wearing a black blazer with gold cuffs. Under, he had an expensive white shirt that might have been at least thirty Galleons. His tie was blood red and his shoes were glinting from the sunlight that came through the window. His sleek hair was gelled to one side, making it look better than wind-swept. Remus didn't know how he did it. On anyone else, the outfit would be horrible, but Sirius knew how to make everything perfect. He pulled on his arm.

"C'mon, you spent enough time with your looks, Padfoot. We've got to get going!"

"Right, right." Sirius did one more check in the mirror, and the trio the room together.

"Did either of you see Wormtail today? I want to know what happened the other day," Remus said, walking through the portrait.

"It looked like he was under an Imperious curse," James said yet again.

"I don't think so," Sirius added. "He looked perfectly fine to me."

"How would you know? You were jumping on me to make sure I didn't kill him!" Remus said, remembering what James told him. The whole story was frightening. What if he killed someone again?

"I wish you did," Sirius muttered, and they argued about Peter either being forced to kill Padfoot or free willed, all the way to McGonagall's office. The seventh years were already going in the fireplace.

"Biscuit?" Professor McGonagall asked them, her gaze not lifting from the quill and parchment in her hand.

"Erm, no, thanks," James said.

"Alright then. Next time, please refrain from being exceedingly late."

"Of course, Professor."

"Go before the seventh years and try to find your House mates." They went in the order of James, Sirius, then Remus, each taking a handful of Floo powder, throwing it in the fire, and shouting, "Godric's Hollow!" Dumbledore charmed the Floo to take them right to Bathilda's cottage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the cottage, hundreds of students wearing black were trying exit, squeezing though the door at once. An old lady, Bathilda, probably, was chattering with students who looked uncomfortable and kept sneaking glances at the swarm of people. There was a huge rectangular table in the center where cookies and other Muggle snacks were being served. A few Purebloods were trying them. Many girls stared at Sirius as he walked between Remus and James. When they reached the door, the crowd made a path for them.

_I remember why I joined the Marauders now, _Remus joked with himself, leaving the stuffy cottage.

It was not that hard to find the graveyard. A long line that went as far as the eye could see was walking slowly on the street heading towards a kissing gate. Many students were wearing jackets, but the three Marauders had heating charms on their suits, the courtesy of Remus. Sirius chatted with some girls behind Remus and James.

"I like this place," James decided, "Cozy area."

"Really?" Remus asked. "Looks to old fashioned for me."

"Isn't everything old fashioned with wizards?" James laughed.

Remus ignored him and looked down at his feet, thinking. What was going to happen after all this? Will life go on and this will be forgotten? Will anyone even remember Harry Patterson after this day, or, at most, a week? He noticed the dirt and snow were getting his shoes dirty and disgusting. So did James.

"Ugh, that's gross," James said, holding up his foot.

"Wow, never noticed, Prongs," Remus said sarcastically. "But here, I got it. _Siccum!"_ He finished, pointing his wand at his shoe. The snow and mud disappeared and it seemed like there was an invisible shield around it. James copied him.

"Cool!"

Remus didn't notice that he was in the graveyard until James pushed him back before he stepped on a grave. He stared at the blonde hair in front of him, not wanting to pay attention to anything else.

"Here," James said, and pulled him forward to the middle row of seats that were not far ahead. He pushed him on a chair then said, "I'll go get Padfoot." Remus sighed but did not object. Prongs would not listen anyways if he tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light…Blinding light…Brown…box? Glasses…can't see…Need air…SUFFOCATING.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius was muttering something is James's ear, but shut up when about twenty men in matching uniforms came in view. Their hands were up high, holding a coffin. It was dark brown-mahogany- and gold parallel lines designed the sides. They were shouting something unintelligible at a small group of boys who strutted over them. They scurried away when Dumbledore walked to them and said something sternly. The coffin was put down on a white, marble table all the way at the front, and the men walked away. By then, many reporters from _The_ _Daily Prophet _had Quick-Quills in their hand, waiting excitedly for everything to begin. Adults of all ages sat in the front rows. Remus distinctively heard someone curse the headmaster. Remus looked away.

_His entire fault._

_His entire fault. _

And to think he was trying to break into Harry's trunk just yesterday! What was going on with him?

Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium on the coffin's left. He cleared his throat and put the _Sonorus _charm.

"Welcome, dear students and Wizarding community-" Dumbledore didn't seem happy about that-"I thank you for joining me this afternoon-" He began, but did not get any further.

Screams erupted from behind. Heads turned, and Remus nearly fell out of his seat. Tens, hundreds, almost, of Death Eaters wearing silver masks and black robes zoomed to the burial on brooms. The ones sitting farther down were the first victims. The seats burns and began to smoke; the Death Eaters were setting them on fire. Chaos erupted.

"REMUS! GET _UP!" _Sirius was yanking or Remus's arm.

"Sorry!" He said, and jumped up. James was already ahead. Remus followed him, knocking over chairs and picking up younger kids off the ground. They ran to the kissing gate. An assembly of people were already there, but no one was moving.

"HURRY UP!" A man screamed.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" A different man bellowed right back. Remus, being skinnier and shorter than James or Sirius, ran between, under, and on top, everyone to find out what was happening. A chorus of "Watch out!" was yelled at him, but he ignored it. When he made it to the front, he tried to run out of the graveyard, but an invisible force pushed him backwards.

"What the bloody-"He started, but an old lady whacked him sideways on the head with her handbag.

"Don't you be talking like that in _my _presence, young man!"

"Erm, yeah, sorry," He said, while mentally adding, "You mad woman." He put a hand up to the shield again, but it flew backwards. What kind of magic was this? He did not want to take his time there. The old lady might hit him again. He crouched down and tried to go back to find James.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screams…noises…spells…magic? Not dead…Can't breathe…Get out…

GET…ME…_OUT!_

The coffin exploded in a blinding yellow light. Power…so much power…

Harry Potter looked around, his eyes deadly silver, more frightening than the trademark Voldemort red. More screams, higher pitched. Fingers pointed at him. Death Eaters froze in the air, watching him. Harry felt his body go higher…higher… He was flying, it seemed, without a broom. His eyes narrowed at the silver masks. He knew what to do.

He brought his arms up, and wind and magic mixed together swirled around him, creating unbelievable power.

Power. He had so much. Harry looked around again, his hands still up. Ministry officials ran to him, their wands pointing at him pathetically. Children screaming, getting nearly stepped on, screaming for their mother or father.

Children.

Mother.

"WORMTAIL!" Harry bellowed. Some people fainted on the spot. Anger, so much anger, coursed through him. His ears pumped with blood. Somewhere inside him, he knew that he was dangerous. He knew that he looked like the next Dark Lord. He knew he had to use his powers for their correct purpose.

He threw his arms to the closest group of Death Eaters. They shouted as a circle of green and silver fire surrounded them. It was slowly closing in…closer…closer…

Harry twisted his hand slightly. The heads of children fourteen or younger turned away so they did not have to witness a person's body turn to ashes.

Harry willed himself to go further down, and he did. He controlled the magic coming from him. Those below him dispersed in a different direction. Looking farther down, Death Eaters who did not yet see him, which was a few, were putting Hogwarts students under the Imperious curse, instructing them to do horrendous action that inflict self harm. Harry did a movement with his hands, too fast to see properly, and the necks of those Death Eaters snapped backwards, killing them instantly.

Harry, getting annoyed and partly tired, threw his arms backwards, like giving himself a hug, and the remaining Death Eaters floated to him, making their masks fall off.

"You!" Harry pointed at the youngest man of all, and he zoomed to Harry's right. "Stay here!" The man nodded quickly.

Harry closed his eyes, letting his magic take control. It sparked around him.

"Cowards," He hissed. It was so quiet, yet so loud and threatening. "Ambushing young and old people? I thought you were better than that."

A blue beam shot out from Harry's hands. A red cloud engulfed him, and his vision did not work properly. A cloud surrounded the Death Eaters, similar to Harry's, but instead it was green.

It was poison. They choked and brought their hands up to their necks. Harry restrained a laugh. The poison twisted their brain around; the Death Eaters attacked one another, thinking it was a vulnerable Harry they were attacking. It was not long before the bodies fell to the ground.

Harry turned slowly, letting the last Death Eater stew in fear.

"Your name?" He asked in a deadly voice.

"Mo- Morris. C- Callum Morris."

Harry smiled what he hoped was a dangerous smile. "Well, Morris, take this-"Harry waved an arm at the graveyard-"As a warning for your master. Tell him that I can do much, much more than this. This is just a taste of the meal." And with that, Harry waved a hand at him, forcing Morris to Apparate directly to the Dark Lord.

From the extreme magic he had just used for his first time, Harry fainted, falling to the ground, looking dead to those who watched everything without moving.

**Wow! That was violent! Very long chapter, so many things to add! I am so happy with all the reviews I'm getting, and I'm in a community now! Thanks ****gwendle! Well, that's the chapter. Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism appreciated!**

**Next up...**

** Peter finally shows up.**

**Find out how Harry will react to all his powers.**

**A near-fatal attack with a spatula.**

**What's a beta?**

**Mipk**


	9. Mood Swings

**Another community! Wow, I'm so happy everyone who reviews like the story so much! I'm working on another story too, about a Dark!Harry, but that's a different story for a different time. **

**A little writer's block here, but I got some ideas.**

_**Harry's attitude **__**will**__** change in this chapter. **_

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything; I don't write like her anyways. :p**

**Chapter 8**

Many voices…Mutterings…faint whispers… Can't they leave him alone? Harry tried to open his eyes, but the light was too strong and his eyelids were as heavy as led. He was comfortable lying down on such a soft bed, but he felt much too lazy. He tried to lift his arms up, but they were stiff and felt like bricks. More muttering. His ears were working a little more properly, so he caught some of the words.

"Dangerous-"

"Fell from the sky, last I heard-"

"I almost wet myself-"

"Killed those Death Eaters-"

"Who?"

"You-Know-Who's followers-"

Everything came rushing back to Harry. Coffin- he was in a coffin. Did they really think that he, Harry Potter, Master of Death, would die from one lousy spell? Then he remembered being back in time. Room of Requirement. Harry thought about the amount of magic he had. He had felt every drop of it, and he controlled it. He decided to do the same thing now.

_Get up, you lazy old lump, get up, _he mentally scolded. His back suddenly straightened and he was sitting up. Harry squinted at the colorful blurs and light. _Glasses, _he thought suddenly.

"Where did you put my glasses?" Harry's voice was raspy and his throat tingled unpleasantly. Gasps came from the blurs and they moved back. Were they getting his glasses? He could not think without them. He stretched his arms and wiggled his toes, trying to get the pins and needles feeling out of them. He twisted his back, and felt a slight crack. He stayed sitting up, watching the still blurs impassively.

"Where are my glasses?" He snapped.

A figure ran up to him, a male, by the short hair, and held out his hand. "Here, Mr. Patterson, sir." Harry snatched them and fit them on his head. He blinked for his eyes to focus. There were thirty-odd people, some wearing Muggle suits, some robes, and some blue uniforms. He was at St. Mungo's. He felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him; it felt like he was in Third year after he lost his first Quidditch match.

"Why am I here?" He asked, not too calm. He wanted to go home, though he knew he did not have one. "I feel fine."

One brave matron walked to him, holding a vial in hand. "Well, you see, sir, you- uh- you were sleeping f- for a few days." She rushed at the end. She put few strands of blonde hair behind her ear, attempting to conceal her shaking hands.

"Well, I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, well… If you must, p- please drink this po- potion, first," she said, and held out the vial. Inside was a disgusting looking green liquid that bubbled ever so little. Harry took it without question; he already knew what it was: a pain reliever and calming draught mixed.

The potion burned his throat but he chugged it down until he was completely finished; he only wanted to drink it once. He coughed and said, "Done." The nurse took the empty vial and turned to flee from him. It was bemusing to see everyone acting so… peculiar around him, for the lack of better words. He was sure that he did nothing to hurt them; on the contrary, he saved many people. It might have to do something with the _Daily Prophet. _Jumble up everything, they do. "Anything else?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking his musing.

"How will you get back to Hogwarts?" one man wearing wizard robes asked.

"I do believe you have Floo, correct?"

"Not in this ward."

"Mr. Patterson!" Professor McGonagall was walking as fast as she could in black robes without looking improper to Harry's bed. "Please be polite to your elders. They saved your life!" A Healer muttered something in her ear and walked away. McGonagall cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I stand corrected," she said, looking surprised but confused, "Your magic did all the healing, I suppose." Harry gave her a smug smile.

"Can I leave then?" he asked, his toes skimming the cold ground.

"Yes, fine, but be quick. Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you later today. Staying out of school for a whole month and a half will have some bad consequences in your education."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Month and a half?" he asked, pausing in the act of putting on his shirt he picked up.

"Well, you were unconscious for a whole month, and you stayed here in St. Mungo's for almost two weeks." Harry was about to disagree; the Healer said otherwise, but her tone left no room for argument. "Now finish dressing." She threw the curtains around the bed to give Harry privacy.

After Harry put on his Hogwarts robes that were lying on a chair, he asked while leaving the room, "Why are you here?"

"Dumbledore sent me here," she said primly. "Would you rather be alone?"

"No, no. Just wondering is all."

They entered the elevator, where there was a teenage girl, almost twenty, maybe, had smoke coming out of her ears, and when she coughed, a sound similar to tinkling bells emerged from her mouth. Harry saw McGonagall's mouth form to a thin line and he covered his mouth to hide a grin. The girl exited and Harry pushed the button that said, "Lobby."

"I almost forgot," McGonagall said, and got something out of her pocket: Harry's wand.

"Oh, thank you, Professor."

They stood in silence as they went down, and thankfully, didn't stop at any floor. When they reached the ground floor, Harry pointedly ignored everyone around him until he stood in front of the fireplace that had a container of Floo powder. It was quite nauseating to see one's head half purple and the other half blue, while their arms were dark red and orange.

"Extraordinary display of magic you used two weeks ago, Mr. Patterson," McGonagall said unexpectedly. "I must say, it was surprising to see a dead man fly out of his grave."

Harry's hand tightened into a fist. "Not exactly dead, am I, Professor?" he asked coldly, though he was not sure why.

She jumped back in surprise. "You mustn't think I _wanted _you dead! Surprised, as, oh, well, _good _surprised…" She seemed at loss for words.

Harry had a sudden feeling, like someone shoved him on the back. He staggered and nearly lost his footing, crashing into someone

"Never mind, it's fine," Harry said uncomfortable, wondering why he would ever think his Head of House would want him deceased.

_Dark magic, _a voice in his head said in a sing-song voice. Harry frowned, but took Floo powder in his hand anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts, Same Time

"Blimley!" James exclaimed, crossing off a day on his Gryffindor calendar that was pinned on the wall. "Patterson's been gone for two weeks exactly now! Think he'll get better?"

Remus looked at him, surprised. "You kept track? I never knew you can count!" He'd been feeling better when he saw Harry wasn't dead, though he was shocked when he saw him rising from grave. It wasn't a sight you see every day. His friends seemed to notice too.

Sirius barked a laugh and said, "He's fine, trust me. Did you see what he did with Voldemort's minions? I'll have to congratulate him when he comes back!"

"If he comes back," a new voice muttered. Peter Pettigrew entered the room, looking nervous but determined. "That was some fall he had." Without thinking or hesitation, Sirius jumped off the bed and tackled Peter on the ground, and they rolled in dirty clothes.

"Where where you these past two weeks?" Sirius muttered at him as he put his knees on his stomach. "Serving your master, you rat?" Peter helplessly tried to push Sirius off him. His face was gradually turning from a pink shade to blue; he was losing oxygen.

"Padfoot! Stop it!" Remus ran off his bed to help Peter. He tried to pull Sirius up, but he was excessively heavy. "Don't let him suffocate!" Sirius ignored this and punched Peter in the face, who moaned as blood ran freely from his nose and some from his mouth.

"Sirius!" James, stronger than Remus, finally got his friend off the rat Animagus, but not before he kicked Peter in the ribs, throwing him backwards into the wall. Picking a few choice words, James said, "Are you mental? Were you _trying_ to kill him?"

"That's what I was planning, yeah," Sirius said, breathing heavily as he slumped on Harry's bed. "Let him get a taste of his own medicine."

"It wab't me!" Peter cried out as he stood up wobbly, holding a now red handkerchief that Remus conjured up. "I bib't want bo!"

"What to do you mean, 'didn't want to'?" Remus asked him sharply. "Were you being forced?" Peter nodded instantly.

"Who made you?" James said, angry and relieved at the same time. "Was it a Death Eater?"

Peter was sweating and his hands shook. "I c- can' b- bell you that…" he stuttered. "I'll get… i-in brouble."

Sirius was about to interrupt, but Remus put a Silencing spell on him. "Unbreakable Vow, isn't it?" he asked hollowly. With a shaky nod in reply, he sighed. "Then there's nothing we can do." They sat in silence, though Sirius's mouth never closed completely.

"Friends again?" James asked. Peter nodded and they were about to shake on it, but never got the chance

The door opened once more and Harry walked in, fuming. Everyone stared at him.

"What're you looking at?" he asked, not too politely.

"Harry, mate, you're back!" Sirius exclaimed happily. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Now isn't that obvious, or should I go and say, 'Oh, hi, everyone, I'm back, good as new!'?" Sirius stepped back, not expecting the cold tone. Harry stomped over to his trunk that was sitting expectantly on his bed. He brought out his wand from his back pocket and muttered something, doing eight-figure wand movements with it. The Marauders watched in fascination. Harry suddenly froze.

"Who," he said in an icy tone, "tried to break in my trunk?" Peter looked confused, Remus looked down right guilty, James was suddenly interested in his shoe, and Sirius leaned back, his grey eyes dark.

"Does it matter?" he asked Harry bravely. Moony gave him a warning look and Prongs pretended to slit his throat with his thumb.

"No, it doesn't," Harry whispered calmly, "unless you wish not to be dead by tomorrow." He turned to look at each of them, his green eyes silver again. Wormtail whimpered. "I hope not to see my alarms screaming 'intruder' again, I think. If it does, one of you might not see the next morning." He picked up his bag that had his books. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got classes to go to," he said, and left the dormitory, leaving the rest speechless.

Somehow, he had dressed in his school robes without anyone noticing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry scowled as he went down the stairs, entering the common room. He muttered angrily to himself, not noticing his Housemates' stares or weird looks. In fact, he did not even see one person open the portrait door for him when he was about to walk into it. He was forced to move his bag on to his shoulder because his hands were moving wildly.

He looked at the notice board for the second time that day, and growled when he read the new announcement.

Starting the third of January, all students in fifth year and up

will have the option to join cooking classes with the House-

Elves for five weeks. If interested, please inform your Head of

House before Christmas break. Hogwarts staff wishes you a safe

holiday and a happy new year.

Why didn't _he _have cooking class during his real time at Hogwarts? It would have made his whole trip of finding Horcruxes so much easier if they actually knew what to make and how. Ron wouldn't have left, Hermione would have slept, and he wouldn't have felt as if he had a hole in his heart.

Harry walked on. He did not lie; he _did _have class right now, but he was hungry. Harry felt like he had not eaten in days on end. Whispers and fingers surrounded him from other students, but Harry did not spare them a glance.

The sign gave him another scenario to think about. What will he do when all the students go home for Christmas? He could stay all alone with no one he knew, but it would feel weird, especially if he had no one to talk with. It wouldn't hurt to make new friends, he mused thoughtfully, mainly if they aren't dead in his real time period. Granted, they wouldn't remember him as Harry Patterson, though Harry would have an idea on their personality.

Once again Harry felt as though he had been shoved backwards. He tripped and almost did a 360 degree back flip.

Harry entered the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, where he was greeted with other sixth years watching his every move. All the way at the front, at the desk, there was what seemed like a Quarter Horse that startled Harry. He took a step out. What was Professor Robinson thinking, bringing a horse that size to a class? Harry estimated it was big enough to stomp on his head and run him into the ground with ease.

"What're you looking at?" he snapped at the other students, who still had their eyes on the tall, dark, and mysterious man; the man who came back from the dead. "I wasn't dead!" Harry exclaimed, as if reading their minds (which he did.)

The girls looked back at the horse, and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. The lack of food was getting to him, and he couldn't even stand up straight. Maybe he could tell Robinson that he felt ill and needed to go to the Hospital Wing…

"Mr. Patterson." Harry's head snapped up at his name. Where there was a horse was now a tall man with salt-and-pepper colored hair, and intelligent brown eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you keep your voice at indoor level." So he was an Animagus. Somehow, that didn't surprise Harry. "And please make sure as to not be late again."

"Of course, Sir," Harry said, and went towards an empty chair at the back of the class. He threw his bag on the ground, but right before he sat, a voice said, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Turning on instinct, Harry picked his wand faster than ever before from his pocket and made a non-verbal _Protego, _and the offensive spell was casted backwards. He wouldn't have needed his wand, but his magic was stronger with it nonetheless. Professor Robinson had done it, and he had an eyebrow raised. "Well done." He turned to the class. "Always be on your feet. Never let your guard down." For maybe the first time that day, Harry smiled. Finally, only for the second time - or third, if you count the Death Eater- in his life, he had a content Defense teacher. He did not see the other student's faces of awe. "You can sit down now, Mr. Patterson."

Harry did, but not before putting another shield charm around him. It glowed green for a moment, then disappeared. _Just in case. _

"Now, I'm not sure if you studied the three Unforgivable Curses before you came to Hogwarts…"

"I did," Harry confirmed.

"Excellent," the Professor said, clasping his hands together. "Let's begin, shall we?" He walked back to the front of the class, and began to say, "The Imperious Curse is one of the…"

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus burst into the class at that moment. "Sorry, sir," James panted, hands on his knees. Harry guessed they ran all the way from the tower to here. "Got- caught up- traffic in the halls, you know- very busy."

"Yes, yes. I understand," Robinson said angrily, his eyes narrowed, "but this is the third time this week, with the exact same excuse. I do not enjoy waiting for other to show up before I start class. It is not what I _do._" For some reason Harry was not aware of, Professor Robinson had a hard spot for the Marauders. _Probably did something stupid in his class. Or he might just hate Gryffindors. _But that couldn't be right, because Harry was Gryffindor. _But he did attack me. _"Now sit _down_, and ten points from Gryffindor."

The Marauders walked over to the seats quietly, though Sirius was muttering. He looked around before finding the only empty seat left- next to Harry. He sent a dark look to Lupin, who shrugged, then a darker look directly to Harry, who only raised a brow.

_If looks could kill…_

"Like I said," Robinson said, looking a little calmer when everyone was settled, "we will begin the Imperious Curse today. Can anyone tell me what it does?"

Sirius, who seemed determined to beat Harry in anything, raised his hand. "The Imperious Curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. When cast successfully, it places the victim under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it. The curse's incitation is _Imperio._" He sounded much like Hermione.

"Excellent, Mr. Black. Five points to Gryffindor," Robinson said, nodding. Sirius shot a smug smile at Harry. "I shall put every one of you under the Imperious Curse to see how well you can throw it off."

"Isn't that illegal?" a timid voice asked from the centre of the room.

"Not for practicing," Robinson said rather sharply. "Death Eater will not let you have consecutive tries of throwing off the curse. Best to learn now, before you kill your own kin." That quieted the class down. "Now, I want a straight line, and no jumping unless you wish to have another foot of parchment added to your homework assignment."

The class formed a line- with some shoving and grunts- in about two minutes. Harry hovered around the near front, not sure if he wanted to show his- well- his will power.

For the first ten minutes, not one person had the ability to resist the curse, though Remus stood still for five seconds before doing a hand walk.

"Excellent!" Professor Robinson said, ecstatic. "Did you see that, everyone? If you keep practicing, you'll learn to throw it off completely." Remus smiled weakly before sitting down again at his desk.

When it was his turn, Harry never walked up to demonstrate how to properly resist the curse. The boy behind him was going to go in front of him, but Robinson said, "No, Jeremy. Remember, no jumping." He waved Harry forward. "No need to be afraid. Nobody will laugh if you can't stop it, you know."

"Yes, sir. But the thing is, I'm not volunteering for quite the opposite reason," Harry said nervously.

"Pardon?"

"Well, you see," Harry continued, red in the face, "my resistance is very- erm- very powerful. I will most likely hurt you."

The Professor just laughed and waved his hand. "Nonsense, Harry. Give it a try, at least."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Harry muttered. The class looked excited and the ones in the back of the line made a semi-circle around Harry.

"_Imperio!_" Robinson whispered.

**It was the most wonderful feeling. Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there, feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him.**

**-Goblet of Fire**

_Jump on the desk. _What an easy command. Harry bent his legs down, getting ready to jump.

_Jump on the desk._

_Don't. What for?_

_Do it. It's best._

_Don't. It's stupid._

_Do it. You'll love it._

_DON'T! _

Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

_He wouldn't._

Harry stood up and threw his arms high in the air, and the desk exploded to tiny bits. A girl screamed from behind, but Harry did not hear a thing.

_DON'T! _

He fell onto the floor.

_He will never._

He smashed his fist on the ground, and the kids nearest were thrown backwards and crashed into chairs.

_DON'T!_

Harry screamed.

_Don't make me._

The windows exploded and the lights shattered, glass falling to the floor. The class erupted to chaos, and most kids were bleeding heavily.

Harry opened his eyes, slowly getting up from the floor and assessed the damage. He shrugged at the crazed look on his Professor's face. "I don't know my strength, but I did warn you," he said quietly, and ran out of the room, picking up his bag on the way.

He did not hear Robinson say quietly, "Well done, Mr. Potter." Out loud: "Class dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A While Before

"Can you tell us anything?" James asked Peter, whose nose had finally stopped bleeding, again for the third time. He _had _to know who was hurting his best friend, the one who unwilling injured his best mate and was close to committing murder.

"No. It- it's a- a horrible feeling." Peter shivered, even though he was under his sheets. "I hurt you real bad." He looked over at Padfoot, who hadn't recovered from Harry's presence moments ago. "I really didn't mean to, you know."

"I don't care," Padfoot snapped. "And who does Patterson think he is, barging in like that and acting like he owns the place?" Moony sighed.

"We already agreed, Padfoot, that he might not be in the right head, especially after that fall."

"Bollocks! I think three weeks to recover is quite enough!" Sirius said, throwing his hands wildly.

"Drop it, will you? Why do you care so much anyways, Black?" Prongs asked irritably. He personally thought that Harry had unbelievable power to make someone feel so… scared- to them, and Death Eaters. Padfoot huffed and threw himself on his bed.

"But don't you guys wonder how he came 'back'?" he asked quietly. "I mean, I thought you said-"he looked over at Remus, who froze- "that it was Dark Magic. Worse than the Unforgivables."

"Maybe we could ask Dumbledore. He knows everything," Wormtail suggested, feeling pity for his friend.

"Probably," Moony said, and then narrowed his eyes. "Don't we have Defense now?"

"Blimley! Patterson was right, we do have class!" Padfoot said, and began throwing random books that were cluttering the floor in his bag. "Hurry up, Robinson's gonna have a fit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore had a fair on what happened two weeks ago. He had many guesses, and his guesses were usually correct.

Somehow, Harry Potter had not die, which was a good thing, though intriguing. He had studied the book Mr. Lupin had given him and tried to find any hidden clue as to reverse the curse in the 'final moments' of Harry's life.

It was all the will of living, living for a reason of a reason. The power of love. Harry had so much love in him, because somewhere, there was a loved one in his life. Albus had never seen so much love before. It radiated from Harry as he reawakened from the casket, if looked through the green and blue. But who could he love so much? Here he was, all alone in this school, some twenty years back from his real life.

Alternatively, the spell might have not been used correctly. Remus Lupin had not purposely cast the spell to take the life from anyone, so the intention was entirely different from needed. That was a key point in the entire scenario. If he were honest, he had never seen such a thing happen in his entire life of more than a century.

Albus sighed and got out a lemon drop from a jar and suck slowly. He asked Minerva to invite Harry to his office later today. If he had more information, then it would be easier to solve the mystery of who was trying to assassinate or gravely injure the boy. In the mean time, he would have to wait and request Slughorn to keep an eye on Robinson; he seemed somewhat ill lately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry skidded to a halt to the painting of a bowl of fruits, breathing heavily. He needed to eat, to calm his nerves down. He hated himself. Oh, how he hated himself! He might have killed someone back in the class, albeit unintentionally. He stretched his arm up and tickled the pear. He was _not _going to eat in the Great Hall for at least a week. As if his reputation needed more accomplishments added on. Oh, how he hated fate and himself!

The painting opened and he entered the kitchens. He was immediately greeted by a House- Elf. His heart beat loudly as he remembered Dobby.

"How can Selly be helping Master, sir?" the elf squeaked. Her voice would have made Winky proud.

"Just Harry, please. Harry Potter. And anything you've got, really," Harry sighed.

"Would you be wanting a drink with that, Harry Potter?"

"Pumpkin juice's fine." No sooner had he finished saying that, a dozen House-Elves surrounded him around his ankles with multiple platters. "Thanks," he muttered.

"You're welcome, Harry Potter, sir!" they all said in unison. Harry slumped on a wooden chair and started with some roast beef.

"On second thought," Harry said suddenly, "you can't have any treacle tart, do you?"

"We do, sir!" another Elf said and came up with a plate of what Harry estimated around thirty tarts.

"Excellent," he said, and began munching down, slowly graduating from his cranky and depressed mood. _I'm turning into Ron,_ Harry thought with a small laugh.

When he was half way through the plate, the kitchen door opened again. In came all four Marauders, followed closely by an annoyed Lily Evans.

"What is it that you wanted to show me, James?" she asked James in a tone that suggested he had no say in coming to the kitchens at all.

James raised an eyebrow. "So we're on first name terms again, Lily?" He had a good way at avoiding questions.

"No, Potter!" She swung her head forward and got a good look at Harry. "Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed. Harry turned to her, not worried at all. "Were you here all this time? Everyone's been looking for you! Are you all right? Is something wrong? How did you know of this place? Did _they _show you? Why-"

"Excuse me," said Harry, holding up a hand. "You'll have to repeat that, slower, if you don't mind."

Lily went pink. "Sorry, I tend to ramble on when I'm worried."

"I'm flattered," Harry said, "but let me answer the questions I did hear." He stood up and walked to them. "I came here right away after class. I'm fine, just a bit hungry is all. I found this place accidently."

"Oh yes, I believe you, Patterson!" Sirius said sarcastically. "You just _happened _to find this place, right?"

"And how did _you _find this place, Black?" asked Harry coldly, viciously. He was really getting on Harry's last nerves. "Did you mummy tell you about the kitchens, where Elves have to labor away, the way every human less worthy should be?" He knew that Sirius's weakness was in his family. "Did you bathe in that knowledge? Did you show this place to your friends at first opportunity? Do you _love _seeing people work for you?"

"THAT'S IT!" Black snarled. His wand was out in a flash. "You crossed the line!"

"What line?" Harry asked sweetly. "This one?" He waved his arm above his head, not bothering with his wand. A red border cut deep in the cement and sparked dangerously, separating Harry from everyone else. "Still feeling brave, Black? Think you can beat me in a duel? You saw me back there! You haven't a chance against me!" Harry did another hand movement. A red light grew from the crack in such velocity that the Marauder's stumbled and Lily fell to the ground. It grew to a shield. "Go on," Harry baited, "you have first spell."

Black's eyes had a slight hysterical look, and his wand shook in his hand, but before he could really do anything, Remus shoved him and screamed, "GET DOWN!" A yellow light exploded on top of their heads and the tables around them cracked.

"Leave," said Harry quietly, his eyes narrowed. "Don't be foolish to ever duel me." He stepped through the red shield and left. All the magic he did disappeared. The House-Elves, who were huddled in a corner, snapped their fingers at once, and no trace of the duel was left.

"What did you do to anger him so?" Wormtail asked fearfully.

"Nothing!" Sirius spat. "What a coward! He left right before we even started!"

"I don't think you should go looking for him, mate," Padfoot said seriously. "Maybe something is wrong with him, but don't egg him on like that."

"Did you hear what he said about me? My family? He thinks I'm a Dark Wizard!"

"We're leaving," Remus said. "Maybe some Quidditch will calm you down."

"Is he always like that?" Lily asked when she finally got off the ground. "He didn't seem so violent when I first met him."

"Don't hand out with people like him, Evans," Sirius warned when they were safely away from the duel zone. "Merlin knows what he would do to you."

"About Quidditch, we still need a Seeker!" said Moony, steering the conversation in a different path. "Natalie Warp graduated last year."

"I'll hold try outs. Slytherin will not win the Quidditch Cup this year, especially with me as Captain!" James said proudly. Lily walked away from them, not interested in boy topics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor Minerva McGonagall found Harry Patterson out in the Charms corridor looking tired and ready to pass out. The not-so-real duel took more energy than he would like to admit from him. He would definitely need to practice his stamina more often. She walked up to Harry primly. "Mr. Patterson, Headmaster Dumbledore is ready to speak to you now."

"Ok," he yawned, and headed to the direction of the office.

"Do you need assistance?"

"No, I'm good," Harry declined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lemon drop?" offered Dumbledore.

"No thank you, sir."

"Hm." Dumbledore stood up and walked around the desk to face a tired, black raven haired, sixteen-year old boy who was sitting dejectedly in a plushy, purple armchair.

"Harry, do you know what happened two weeks ago?" he asked critically. Harry eyes Dumbledore warily. This was the Light's leader? Surely he could explain what happened to himself.

"Do _you _know what happened two weeks ago?"

"Me?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Just a few ideas."

"Alright." Harry sat up. He knew every little detail in what happened. He knew what those memories were.

"Remus Lupin accidently shot a Dark spell that affected me in the next day. I was visiting him in the Infirmary when the time came. All I felt was pain, pain worse than the Cruciatus Curse. And yes," he added when he saw Dumbledore's look, "I know how Crucio feels. I had sadly experienced it more than once in my life. Going on, I later ended up in a weird place, all white, with a big stone pensive," Harry went on, explaining how he somehow ended up bag in time, _again. _"I didn't know what was happening, but now I do. I was watching memories, unlocking my powers every second of the way. If I knew and experienced my past once again, I would feel the power of love." Dumbledore hummed in agreement, He was right. All in love.

"Another reason is Remus did not personally try to harm me in any way. Really, it was a poor spell the attacker used. How would he or she know when I was watching a memory of this time? I highly believe it was all coincidental, but I could be wrong. One is not all-knowing."

"So you had these powers inside you all along?" Dumbledore asked, interested. "The power you have was stuck somewhere?"

"It seems so," Harry nodded.

Dumbledore looked at the time. More than an hour had past, and it was almost curfew. "Thank you for explaining this, Harry. I promise that I will try everything in my ability to help you get back home."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said, and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown Location, Around the same Time

"What has happened, Wormtail? I thought you had said Harry Potter was dead!" Voldemort rose from his throne and circled the man, Wormtail, like he was prey.

"Like I said, my Lord, Harry Potter has a- a knack f- for n… not dying when he should!"

"The infamous Harry Potter, alive because of your failure!" the Dark Lord said, disgusted, and kicked them man in the ribs. He gasped and began so sob. "Do not show weakness!" Voldemort snarled.

"I'm sorry, Master!" The crying stopped, but Wormtail's body was shaking in suppressed tears of pain.

"Try everything in your power, Wormtail to kill the weak boy," Voldemort said coolly, opening the door of the dungeon, "and do not fail me again." The door closed with a _clang_, and Peter Pettigrew was left alone in the dark and cold room, shaking, wishing his life were not as is.

**I know, I know, very long wait. But guess what? It was Christmas and New Years! 'Tis the time for family, not writing Harry Potter! I've a life, you know! **

**How old am I? The question will come up eventually, so I'll say I'm in my second year at Hogwarts. **

**I wanted to show how Harry is **_**not**_** a perfect male version of Mary Sue. He has powers, sure, but is easily tired and had very random mood changes. **

**LOOKING FOR A BETA! P.M. me if interested.**

**A Knut for your thoughts at the ending! Trust me, not everything is what it seems.**

**Go on, ask me questions. I know you've got a lot.**

_**It's a wonderful day**_

_**To review**_

_**To review**_

_**To review**_

_**It's a wonderful daaaaay**_

_**To review**_

_**So why don't you press the review button?**_

**Next up:**

**Quidditch!**

**A mysterious new book!**

**A Duel!**


End file.
